Fremione Story
by Hannahsc
Summary: Begins in the middle of the last battle at Hogwarts.Fred gets to live! But somebody else dies..R
1. Utter Chaos

My goodness, I'm writing about twenty books at once! It's not my fault though, everytime I get stuck on a new ship, ie, Sirius/oc and now fremione, I have to write one myself! So here goes my Fremione.

Enjoy!

The wand was no more than a stick. It wasn't my real wand to begin with, but I felt my heart fall as I bent over to pick up the two peices of the broken blackthorn. Bellatrix's wand was always evil, yet this severed, broken wand seemed as desolate as I was. A pretty good feat for an inatimate object. I remember how I felt the urge to break the wand myself, when I learned it was the one that had committed the terrible acts that took Sirius from us. Took Neville's parents away from him.

Yet strangely, now I mourned it.

"Ahh!" A scream sounded from my right. I was so dazed at the broken black-mahognay coloured wand in front of me, I didn't notice Mr. Weasley fall.

I did notice him fall beside me, I just didn't process the consequence. It was when his head hit the ground and his flickering eyes closed by my feet that I snapped back into consciousness. I was wandless, Mr. Weasley was quite possibly dead, Harry was off alone, fighting Voldemort. How had it come to this?

The black masked death eater raised a pale hand as he stepped over bodies and dodged bright red flashes of spells to get over to me. I ducked a particulary nasty orange glow that was aimed at me from behind and froze when the Death Eater lifted his mask.

"We meet again, Mudblood."The elder Malfoy spit, lifting his robes as he reached a pool of blood. He gracefully stepped over it and released his robes again, his blond hair was soot and ash free, though the same could not be said for his eyes. The slits of the mask had allowed dust to cover them, making them look sullen and all the more sinister.

It was chaos. Utter, complete, heartbreaking Chaos. I was alone, and my fate was ceiled.

"Hermione!" Ron called to me, his red hair turned black and brown from the soot and fallen ceiling. He was by my side in an instant as I tore my eyes away from the approaching Mr. Malfoy.

"Traitor!" He screamed, his normally in control voice both high-pitched and distressed as he raised his wand against Ron and I. I closed my eyes and felt two hands grip my shoulders and push me hard onto the ground. I fell without resisting and waited for the comfort of Ron's body to fall on top of me.

Thud. His body did fall, but beside me.

"Ron!" I yelled, speaking at last. "Ron!" I grabbed his shoulder and shook it, but in vain. A green afterflash was still visible in my eyesight and the wartorn seen before me was lost to my tears. "You Bastard!" I screamed, and grabbed Rons wand from the floor, turning onto Lucius.

"Sectumsepra!" He cried, flicking his wand at me. I wordlessly performed the strongest shield charm I ever had.

"Ron!" A deep voice cried from somewhere amidst the chaos behind me.

"Expelliarmus." I whispered dangerously, flicking Malfoys wand out of his hand. "You're going to rue the day you were born Lucius Malfoy." I added, before non-verbally perform the Cruciatus curse on him.

"Hermione!" The deep voice cried again, I was past the point of recognition and was now sadistically enjoying the sight of the Regal Mr.Malfoy thrashing about the ground like a rat. A sudden collision knocked the breath out of my body.

"Fred!" I yelled at my attacker. "Let me go! I'm going to murder him!" I said, as tears swam down my face. At that exact moment, the ceiling of the fifth floor corridor fell on us all. Crushing Ron, crushing Mr. Malfoy, crushing Fred onto me.

"Protego!" I screamed, flicking the wand with my tightly constrained arm. I managed to perform the charm seconds before the ceiling killed both Fred and I. It was right on top of him, and had obviously hurt him badly if the warm liquid flooding onto my legs was any indication.

"Ron" I whispered, and screamed "Diffindo" Lifting the rubble off of Fred and I. I frantically looked around for Ron under Fred's unconscious form, but to no avail.

"Ugh" Fred groaned, and I was forced to choose. Find Ron, or save Fred.

The tears in my eyes could have flooded oceans as I walked over to the one I had the best chance of saving. I lifted Fred's shirt with great difficulty and found a deep gash in his back. He was loosing entirely too much blood.

"I'm so sorry Ron." I found myself crying, as I cut my own wrist with a slash of my wand. "Transfurs." I whispered, sending my type O blood into Freds open vessels. It was medieval, but it was his best chance of survival. "I'm so sorry Ron" I cried, as I felt my blood deplete to the point where my vision turned black. "Finite" I said, knowing I had given all I could. I wanted to give more. I wanted to perish with Ronald. But Harry would need me, so I stopped and wrapped Freds wound in my shirt. I dragged his body over the rubble and into a corner, hiding both him and I. Behind a large broken statue, I sat with fred in my lap. I held him tightly to myself, feeling my sanity slip away as I silently chanted.

"I'm sorry Ron."

What had happened?

R&R


	2. Confusion and Ghosts

Two Hours Later

"Ron" I whispered my last good bye, as Fred's rising temperature scared me. I picked up rons wand from beside me and performed every healing charm I knew. "Fred, don't let Ron die in vain." I whispered. "Please, live."

"You think I'd blow it at the finale?" Fred said, a weak smile forming on his face.

"How can you joke Fred?" I asked, a new wave of tears flooding my cheeks. He answered with a sad face and I decided I didn't want to know his answer, I pulled him closer to me and held on as we waited in silence.

"Hermione." Fred said in a very weak voice. "My visions going black."

I knew what this meant, the blood I gave him wasn't enough. Hardly registering the full force of what I was doing, I grabbed rons wand and once again magically transported more of my O blood into his veins.

The corner of my vision turned black.

Four hours Later.

"Hermione Granger!" An unfamiliar voice broke the eery silence that had taken hold since I stopped my mantra. His breathing had slowed and was steady now. We had been in silence "Ronald and Fred Weasley?" The girl called. I froze and held Fred tightly. If she was a death eater, what would we do? I could barely protect myself, how will I protect both Fred and I? I tried to crane my neck over the statue and get a glimpse of who she was. Her voice held no resentment, but relief. I could not make out her face because of the thick fog of white dust that had not yet settled since the ceiling collapse. The ground was bloody black because of the soot, ash and blood that had coated it. My vision framed it in a sort of hazy black light, like a picture vignette. The falling of the white dust, covering the scars of the battle in a snow-like fall gave me hope. And Bravery.

"Who asks?" I said, disgusing my voice by pressing the wand against my throat.

"Hermione!" Lavender called, and I felt that dangerous hope rise up within me.

"Laven-" I choked, "Lavender, what happened?"

"Oh Hermione!" She cried, tears in her voice. Could Harry have lost? She ran over to where I was sitting and gasped when she saw Fred in my arms. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yes. He'll be fine." I answered, failing in keeping my voice even. "Lavender, you must tell me what happened."

"Where's Ron?' She asked, and I felt my temper climbing. I was a half of a mind to jinx her silly right-

"Tell us what happened before I jinx you!" Fred said weakly, breathing into my shoulder.

"Oh" Lavenders hand flew up to her mouth and she sat down beside me. She had suffered her fair share of scars, her face was littered with small scars, a large one trailed her jawline and her mouth was bruised. Her arms were black and blue and her hogwarts robes were sodden and torn. "Oh Hermoine, Harry won!"

I heard no more. I breathed a sigh of relief and felt myself get light headed with joy. "He won?" I interrupted her story.

"Yes, he-" She began but I raised my hand.

"Please Lavender, I want him to tell me." I said, lifting my arms from Fred. I had been holding on to him so long I felt my arms creak as I pulled away. "Can you get up Fred?"

"No" He answered honestly and without the support of my arms he fell forward off my shoulder and into my lap.

"Oh dear." I whispered.

"Call anyone from the order that can help us." I instructed Lavender.

"Who?" She asked, and I felt myself scowl at her.

"Anybody." I growled. "Lupin."

"He passed away." She answered quietly. A tear fell down her cheek.

"He passed away?" I repeated, stone faced. "And Tonks?" I asked, I could feel Fred stir in my chest.

"Her as well." Lavender said, and I felt myself want to strangle her for bringing me the news, poor Teddy.

"Who else." Fred demanded, and I took a sharp intake of breath.

"I dont want to-" I started

"Well I do" Fred interrupted and with much effort faced Lavender, still in my lap.

"We haven't found Mr. Weasley yet." She said, quietly. "My mum and dad both died." She started a new wave of tears, but somehow kept talking. I felt a new wave of respect for her. "The rest of your family is fine, but we haven't found Ron either. Professors Flitwick and Sprout both died, along with several students."

"I can get up." Fred said, and forced his head off my lap.

"Fred don't play a hero." I warned, trying to push him lightly back down onto my blood sodden lap. I couldn't even tell you who's blood it was.

"I have to go see my family." He demanded. Mum and Dad's faces both popped into my mind, somehwere in Australia, forgetting I existed. Should I ever go back to see them? How would I explain this betrayal?

"Okay" I said softly, knowing I couldn't convince him. "Let me help at least." I stood up, navigating my footing on the rocky ground as Fred did, and helped him stand by supporting him on my shoulder. "Lavender" I said, but she was gone, I had not noticed her leave in the ever growing blackness of my vision. Her footsteps could be heard throught the hallway, along with her tears.

"She's a strong girl" Fred sighed, and hoisted himself onto me even more. I wasn't prepared for his sudden increase in weight and my knee's faltered. I caught the both of us in time and we stood, steady. I scanned the grounds for the bodies of Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"Diffindo." I said, lifting the rubble off the ground. ten or more bodies appeared, two redheaded ones stuck out. "Fred." I demanded. "Close your eyes." Even as I kept my voice level and even, I did not want Fred knowing this way that his Father and brother had both died.

"No." He said defiantly and looked behind us. I heard him whimper and grip on to me even harder and I fought to keep my balance as I practically carried Fred. Tears now flooded his own face but he defiantly kept his eyes on the ground.

"Levicorpus." I whispered, and guided the bodies of the two Weasleys behind us as we walked downstairs. I don't know where we were headed, the hallways were now destroyed beyond recognition. We walked in silence, the occasional gasp from Fred as he calmed himself down, I felt like breaking down as well but I had already known that Mr. Weasley and Ron had died. I couldn't imagine how Fred was feeling right now, so I let him cry and I supported him. Despite the fact that I had depleted my blood to the point of near death myself, despite the fact that my legs had stared burning from excersize after the first few steps. I supported him there like my life meant on it, Ron and Mr. Weasley were gone, another Weasley couldn't leave us as well.

Voices reached us and I almost dropped Fred in relief when the first snippets of conversation reached us. We passed crying bodies and consoling friends. We also passed smiling faces and enraged parents as we neared the entrance to the great hall. On this side of the school, the walls and ceiling were still in tact. People would recognize me and run up to congratulate me.

"Hermione Granger!" A certain grown man called. He had a face shaped like Hagrid, big and boisterous but was only my height. He reached out to shake my hand.

"No disrespect sir, but I can't stop moving." I said, masking my annoyance with a polite smile, as I jerked my head at Fred. The mans eyes wandered from Fred to the floating bodies behind me and gasped.

"Dear me, let me carry him for you-" He said

"No!" I heard myself scream, as though it were surreal. "I have to take him myself."

And i did, I had to make sure he was gong to be okay. As people flooded around me I grew more and more irritated. Fred was looking on the verge of violence as well, he began supporting himself as well, and though my body commanded me to drop myself on the floor, as my legs were screaming murder and my head felt the weight of a feather. But I couldn't stop now, I was so close.

"Hermio-" The tenth spectator tried, a middle aged witch clutching her child.

"For Gods Sakes!" Fred scram with such strength I knew he was going to be alright. "She's carrying a half dead man, and is levitating the bodies of her best friend and second father. She doesn't want to shake hands!"

The woman looked around at the scene and realized the truth to his words. Her face fell in shame and I smiled at her.

"It's okay. Really" I said, as we walked on.

"You're too nice for your own good." Fred muttered, I ws releived he was gaining strength.

I didn't have it in me to answer, I felt that one breath more than necessary would send both of us sprawling on the floor.

"Hermione Granger!" Another voice cried, but this time I felt myself swell up with happiness.

"Oh Harry!" I said, accidently letting go of Fred.

"Oof!" Fred grunted as he fell.

"Sorry! Oh my god!" I cried and bent down to Fred.

"I'll wait here, go say your hellos." He shot me a grin, but the pain as evident in his eyes. Not thinking on it twice, I looked behind me and saw a battered and worn Harry Potter, who was holding his arms out for me. I ran towards him and felt myself fall into his arms. The tears didn't hesitate to flood back but I held them at bay.

"Oh Harry, are you alright?" I asked, feeling his limbs and face to make sure everything was in tact. I could now only see the middle of his face, the rest was framed by a black haze.

"Yeah" He said laughing. "I came out alright. Wheres Ron." Harry asked, and my eyes dropped towards the two bodies levitating behind Harry. Harry saw the panic in m eyes and spun around, nearly sending me flying. I clung to the wall beside me as the combined effort from moving Fred and keeping the two Weasleys suspended in the air proved too much. My right eyes went black.

I hoped it was fixable.

"Harry?" I whispered, desperate for contact. I didn't want him to worry about me as well as grieve for our other part. So I looked as straight as I could, trying to look normal. Keeping only a bit of his face in my left eye's mediocre vision.

"Hermione?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Harry I'm sorry." I held back my tears. "It was Lucius."

"I'll kill the bastard." Harry whispered so menacingly I was afraid, before yelling it in the echoing hallway.

"It's already been done Harry." I squeeked. My own voice cracking.

"Oh sorry." Harry said grabbing me in his arms, the sudden movement scared me as I could not see i t coming. "You loved him as much as I." I felt Harry silently sob into my shoulder as he hid his tears by stuffing his face in my shoulder. I saw a flash from a camera.

"You git," Fred roared. "Just because the war's over dosn't mean I won't kill you!" SScattered footsteps followed and I felt Harry laugh against my shoulder.

"Fred." He said softly into my ear

"Will be fine." I whispered back. I was relieved Harry held onto my arm when we walked back towards Fred. I might not have been able to see thru the sparse grey screen now covring the rest of my vision. I could almost hear my body scream in protest. Every muscle felt overused and my head felt ridiculously light.

"On three." Harry said to Fred, I turned my head to an odd angle and caught sight of Fred's arm. Would I never see again? I wondered, as I felt for my wand in my pocket as Fred clung to my left side. I flicked Ron's wand and guided the bodies behind us.

We reached our destination in record time.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry cried, and from what I could tell we were in an empty classroom.

"Fred!" Voices screamed. "Hermione!" I heard all the Weasleys present, and it was definetly McGonagall and Promfey that tore Fred from Mrs. Weasleys death hug. I felt two large arms wrap around me, and I jumped in surprise.

"Oh Hermione!" Mrs Weasley cried, tears running free. How many tears have been shed in hogwarts today? I wondered aloud. Enough for a pond. "I'm so glad your okay my child." At that term of endearment I felt myself grow weak with shame.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, reaching up my hands blindly and wiping off her tears with my hands. "Please forgive me."

"Dear Hermione this is not your fault." Mrs. Weasley said, holding my hand with hers. She sounded concerned, as though she realized that something was wrong with my eyes.

"No!" I snapped, causing the room to fall silent.

"Hermione?" I heard Ginny gasp.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry." I sobbed before swishing my wand to bring out the two bodies.

"Oh god." Mrs. Weasley cried, I felt her pain cut through the air towards me.

"Ron!" Bill cried in shock.

"Daddy!" Ginny screamed, I heard her struggle against somebody.

"Arthurs still breathing!" Madame Promfeys shouted. The room grew deathly quiet as both Madame Promfey and the Professor started muttering spells. I stood there, feeling my heart go out to Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley was fine. That was a relief. But it still didn't remove the burden of Ron's death. I was the one without parents to return to, why should Ron's parents suffer?

Why couldn't I, the unimportant only child of a muggle family have taken the blunt of the attack instead of Ron?

Ron had died a hero. I swore to it that one day, every child would know his name.

"Oh Arthur!" I heard Mrs. Weasley cry from the other side of the room. I had no idea she left me already, might it hurt her? To see me standing there? Could all her motherly feelings for me be over?

"Daddy!" I heard Ginny scream, before an oof in Arthurs baritone voice told me Arthur was going to make it. I breathed a sigh of relief and decided to leave the room. It was just too full of love, I coulnd't handle love right now. I really wanted to hold somebody in my arms, like I did to Fred. I just wanted to be held; so I wrapped one hand around my stomach as I pressed the other against the wall. and felt my way out.

"Hermione!" A voice scram amidst the voice. It was Freds, but I ignored it and kept walking. As soon as I turned a corner I fell over a hard peice of rubble and fell to the ground. It was just too much, I had no hope of curing myself and I couldn't ask Madame Promfey to cure my vision when she was busy saving lives. I felt so vulnerable; I didn't bother getting up. There had to be a way to cure this.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and scooted my back up towards a wall. I pressed my legs as close to my body as I could and hid my face within them.

"What am I going to do?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Hermione." Harrys voice called. I didn't answer but he quickly caught sight of me and sat down beside me. "Don't walk out of my site again Hermione." He warned. "I can't lose you too."

"Oh Harry." I cried as he wrapped me in his arms. "I'm so scared."

"Don't be." He said, rocking me gently. "It's all over."

"No Harry," I pleaded. "I'm dying. I gave Fred all my blood. My visions gone, My head it-" I felt my voice falter as the light headed feeling that had captured me since the first transfusion I gave Fred erupted into a painful headache.

"No!" Harry screamed. "You're not dying." He scooped me up in his arms and I kept my eyes closed, pressed against his chest. "Madame Promfey, she's lost too much blood." He cried, the tears in his eyes were dropping so fast I could feel her shirt soaking through. "Please help her. She can't die. She can't." The pain in his voice ripped me apart, and I knew I couldn't die.

"I lost too much blood." I explained. "Too much." I felt Harry sit down, but as I waited to be laid across a bed like Fred had been I found that I was waiting in vain.

"Lay her down." Madame commanded.

"I'm not letting go." Harry said in an even voice. His voice turned soft and vulnerable as he went on "Please Madame, you have to."

"I can't produce blood Mr. Potter." She scolded. "Its one of Grams five rules-"

"Give her mine." He commanded. "I'm type O."

"Blood types don't matter in the wizarding world Harry." She told him. "And if I give her your blood you'll be married."

"What?" Harry scowled. "I don't care do something."  
"She already gave Fred her blood, it has to be him." Madame said, in a voice so calm I could feel Harry's iritation.

"Call him then, bring him here." Harry said, frantic.

"He's right behind you." Madame said, and I felt Harry's neck snap in his fast turn.

"Do it Fred." He growled. I wondered how the scene must look, I wondered if Fred hesitated, but not a fraction of a second after Madame pointed out where Fred lay, I felt warm spread thruout my body.

"Are you okay Hermione?" I heard Mrs. Weasley ask. We must have been back in the room we were in earlier. Still too ashamed to face Mrs. Weasley I nodded. She soon grabbed me in her arms as much as she could, as Harry was still holding me in his lap and kissed me on my forehead. "I couldn't lose you too." She whispered, before pulling away.

"Lay her down now Mr. Potter." Madame said. "She should be fine."

"No" Harry whispered.

"I'm fine." I told him, kissing him on where I hoped was his cheek. "Ginny probably isn't though Harry. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't" He said, as he layed me down on the large padded surface. My muscles still ached and I turned to my side. I heard voices around me, but I couldn't pay attention to them. I was too concerned with wether or not I had my vision back yet. I opened my eyes and almost jumped back in surprise. I'm sure I would have if I had the energy. Fred Weasley's face was just a fraction of an inch in front of mine, and he was watching me intently.

"Fred!" I said throatily, my voice was rasp from the days events.

"Yes honey." He answered, smirking. A bit of his real smile was back and I was happy for him.

"Why can't I see the mattress?" I gasped, realizing that the vision in my right eye hadn't returned. I sat up quickly, only to fall back hard. "I can't see from my right eye."

"You and George would have made the better couple." He joked. "Between the two of you, you'd have three eyes and three ears. How romantic."

"What are you on about Fred?" I asked, exasperated. Then I remebered Georges reaction to missing an ear, they were the exact same.

"Didn't you hear Pomfrey?" He asked whistfully, leaning back and putting his head over his hands. "We're married now."

"What?" I cried, before Mrs. Weasley was upon us. Charlie and Bill at her back.

"Hermione, forgive me. I have to go check on Arthur. We have to make arrangements." She said, as though she felt guilty for leaving me.

"Mrs. Weasley." I said. "I'm so sorry."

"Just make it through this and I'll be forever grateful. You saved one of my children." She nodded at Fred. "Now save the other." She rubbed my cheek and kissed my forehead before doing the same for Fred and walking away. Bill and Charlie sat down by the side of my bed.

"Are you welcoming her to the family?" Fred asked, jovially.

"Fred." Charlie said, scowling.

"What is he talking about?" I asked, turning fully to Charlie and Bill. That blocked Fred completely out of my vision.

"Wizarding marraiges." Bill explained, as Charlie flicked Fred in his forehead. "Really old magic, you can sign a contract or exchange blood."

"What?" I asked, momentarily forgetting everything that happened that day.

"You're married Hermione. Until you get a divorce." Charlie said, shrugging.

"Can't do that now?" I said aloud, this was granted with a pinch from Fred.

"Ey." Charlie cried, and reached over to do something to Fred.

I didn't see his response but it shut Fred up.

"If you hadn't noticed Mione. Theres kinda no ministry right now." Bill said, shrugging at me regretfully. I felt an arm around my waist and I gasped as i caught a glimps of red hair on my face.

"We'll make the perfect couple!" Fred teasted.

"Fred Weasley!" I cried, at the same time that Charlie did.

"Alright, alright!" Fred said, taking his hands off. But the damage was done.

"Don't you ever- EVER" I cried, smacking him aimlessly. "Do that again."

"This better not be one of those abusive relations ship." Fred said, smirking. "I won't take no violence from you now." I raised my hand to hit him again, but it fell as soon as I raised it. I felt my slight headache grow killer and I moaned.

"Fred you prat. She's lost a lot of blood. Don't go exhausting her." Charlie scolded, as he reached for warm towel and placed it on my head.

"I knew that." Fred huffed, and leaned back. I kept both my eyes closed and quickly dozed off.

(Morning)

I opened my eyes, not even noticing that my right was now working again until I reached my hands up to rub them. The aching feeling that plagued me was gone and I stretched luxiuriously in the fluffy bed. My eyes flew open again.

"Bed?" I whispered aloud.

"You're finally awake." Harry cried in relief as he rushed over to me from the a chair by a large window. I sat up to hug him, but he pushed me down very quickly.

"don't try it." He warned. "You need rest Hermione Granger."

"Burrow?" I asked, recognizing the scene outside the window. It was the room that was foreign to me though,

"Yep. Fred's room." Harry roled his eyes. "He's milking this married thing for all its worth. Yesterday, Mrs. Weasley was so impressed by his commitment that he didn't even get in trouble for walking in after 4 am."

"Really?" I asked, not so much carrying about Fred as I did Harry's happy face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, and I smiled as his messy black hair fell into his forehead. His green eyes were once again dancing with the happiness they did so long ago.

"You look so happy." I admitted. "I love it."

"I love you Hermione." Harry said seriously, kissing me on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Why were you so worried?" I asked, gathering that it hadn't just been one nights sleep.

"The last battle was a week ago." Harry's face turned stern. "You gave Fred nearly 2/3's your blood supply."

"I couldn't let Mrs. Weasley lose him as well." I admitted.

Harry nodded understanding, before his face broke into a smile. "Thats mum to you." He teased, and made to stand up.

"No." I requested. "Lets stay here for a while. Tell me about what happened after we split up."

"Okay." He acquised. Laying back down on the bed beside me. "First, Ginny and I ran into Bellatrix. Ginny fought Bellatrix as I went after Voldemort. It was horrible, I felt terrible for leaving Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was helping her out soon enough, but I still feel absoluetely horrible for letting her stand alone. Voldemort and I dueled. I caught him off gaurd with Expelliarmus and took control of the Elder Wand. It turns out that I was the rightful master anways, because I disarmed Draco after Draco disarmed Dumbledore. So it was Draco, not Snape who inherited it from Dumbledore." I gasped in surprise, scolding myself for not figuring that out and looked up at the stained white ceiling as Harry continued. "I killed Voldemort. I used Avada Kedrava."

"It was the only way." I comforted, knowing he must feel awful for using the spell that ended the lives of his parents.  
"I know Hermione." He said, squeezing my hand. "Is your vision back?"

"100." I said, grinning. My smile soon fell though. "Who else did we loose?' I asked carefully.

"Lupin and Tonks." He smiled grimly my way. "I"m a dad now."

"I'll have to meet Teddy." I smiled back, as he continued.

"Ron. Lavender lost her parents. Zacharias Smith, Kingsley, Draco died as well." Harry said, dropping his voice.

"Him and Snape both helped us fought." Harry looked my way. "Snape was on our side all along. It was him that told the death eaters when they'd be transporting me, but he also told Mundungus to suggest multiple Harrys. Him and Dumbledore planned everything. Including their deaths."

"OH" I sucked in a breath.

"Draco saved my life." He looked away from me and at the ceiling. "He distracted Voldemort when I got the Avada Kedrava curse in. Draco died for our side."

I was speechless. Minutes passed and we remained silent.

"Ginny and I are getting married as soon as she graduates. Our year have all been given ceremonial degrees already. Your's is still in it's wrappings."

"Ok." I said, knowing what was coming next.

"When are you going back home?" He asked.

"I can't." I asnwered, holding back my tears full strength.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up concerned.

"My wand broke Harry." I explained. "It was a special Obliviate, I made extra precautions so if they were found by death eaters the memory charm couldn't be reversed." I felt Harry's hand make contact with my own again as a tear rolled down my cheek.. "Only by my wand Harry."

"Hermione." He said, "You'll be moving in with me then, in Godrics Hollow. We got the place refurbished. Kreachers moving in as well."

I could no longer speak. Overcome with joy and love I merely let the tears flow and tackled Harry onto the bed with a forceful hug.

"I love you too 'mione." He chuckled. "Now lets go meet Teddy. He'll be living with us as well."

I nodded and got out of bed, noticing I was no longer in my torn clothing. I was wearing a WWW employee shirt, and England Quidditch pants I recognized as Ginny's. I walked towards the bathroom in Fred's room and washed my face, smiling and checking my teeth for any food stuck in them. My face was skinny and my hair lay flat. I had a grey streak going thru the middle of my hair, reminded myself of x-mens rogue/

"What happened to my hair?" I called to harry, as I played with my new grey streak.

"Scared straight and gray Mrs. Granger." He responded and appeared at the door. "It's very becoming."

"And aging." I added. "Though it is a step up from bushy." I admitted and grabbed the hand he held out.

"Any other questions befor eyou make your first appearance?" He asked holding the door knob with one hand.

"How is everyone?" I asked lamely.

"Fred and George went back to running their shop. You know doom and gloom never last long with them." Harry continued. "Also the rest of the fam have seemed to come to terms with the deaths. Everybody's doing much better." Harry grinned very widely. "Ron's birthday is now a national holiday, and Mrs. McGonagall is the Prime Minister."

"What!" I gasped. "Whos headmistress?"

"Pomfrey." He grinned and I grinned too.

"I think I like these changes." I admitted as Harry opened the door. The grin spread wide on my face. I couldn't help thinking though, I wish Ron was here.

We walked slowly down the crooked stairs of the Burrow and made our way into the familiar bright living room. Light flooded through the window as Mrs. Weasley's yelling voice reached us.

"Fred Weasley I swear if you even try something like that it'll be your head!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I see what you mean about moving on." I whispered at Harry, feeling a pang in my heart that Ron wasn't here to laugh at this with us.

"Yeah," He jerked his head to the right as we stepped off the stairs. "Look at that."

I turned quickly and gasped in shock. "Ron?" I whispered to myself, there he stood. "A ghost?"


	3. Agreeing to Dinners

_**AHHH Oh how I love my reviewers! This week has been incredibly stressful and sleep-depriving that I wrote this story pretty much as an escape and a way to relax myself. I didn't expect so many reviews on day one! You guys have literaly turned my frown upsidedown. As I checked my email I went from scowling to giggling, yes I do admit to giggling.**_

_**I love you all so much I'm already adding a new chapter! Enjoy and please continue reviewing!**_

_**Also- Hermiones wand was taken while they were at the Malfoy Mansion, remember?? The wand she lost in battle was Bellatrixs, use your imagine to find out how.**_

_**Any more Q's?**_

_**Your faithful writer- Hannah**_

_**P.S.; Change, Hermiones been in St. Mungoes for a month, in the burrow for a week. So she's been out for a month and a week. Kapisce? **_

I turned quickly and gasped in shock. "Ron?" I whispered to myself, there he stood. "A ghost?"

The ghost Ron didn't say anything, he just held a goofy smile on his face. I looked closer at the tall ron figure. He had the same blue eyes, the same red hair. That wasn't possible. Ghosts didn't have colour. He must have been a memoir.

"Memior-" Harry explained. "Made the day we returned."

I nodded in recognition, I had read about memoirs being done to help deal with somebodys death. They took extraordinary magic and only the most impressive had colour.

"Who made it?" I asked, both sad and jubilant at seeing the memior. My inner curiosty just had to know who created it. Might it have been Molly? Or Harry, he had always been a brilliant wizard. Still, no one wizard could make it alone, it took too much magic.

"Fred and George." Harry explained. I wasn't too shocked to tell the truth, I had always known most of their 'pranks' were extraordinary magic.

"Admiring the art?" George asked, walking up to us and flinging a hand on my shoulder. At least I think it was George, Mrs. Weasley was still yelling in the kitchen.

"Absolutly not." She roared.

"Yeah George" Harry said.

"It's brilliant." I expalined, my eyes wide as I admired the Memoir. His expression never changed, but it helped me to know Ron was close.

"Thanks Hermionie!" George smiled wide and squeezed my shoulder. "Glad to see my sister-in-law is up."

"George." I groaned. "Thanks for the concern." I mumbled, deciding to just ignore his puns on our accidental marraige.

"Whats Fred up to know?" Harry asked George, pulling his eyes away from 'Ron'.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise." He winked at Harry and I. We exchanged confused glances as George pulled his hand off my shoulder and cupped his mouth.

"Oi! Ma, Fred, She's up!" He screamed. And the yelling immediately ceased.

"Oh Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, as she ran towards me with open arms. I felt my body moving towards her as I hugged her tight. "It's so good to see you up!" She cried, and squeezed me harder. "I'll go get you some food, you've lost so much weight!" Mrs. weasley pinched my cheek and sauntered off into the kitchen, smacking Fred's chest as she did. "And don't you dare bother her."

"Maa" Fred complained, rubbing his chest. "Morning Love" He said and smiled wide at me. "You're looking dashing today."

I looked down at the torn pants and my overlage shirt. I remembered my ruffled and grey streaked hair and looked at him suspisciously. It didn't take a genius to figure out he wanted something.

"What do you want Fred?" I asked, sighing

"Why do I have to want something?" Fred joked, looking scandalized.

"Are you insulting our integrity?" George asked, joining Fred in front of me.

"Not yours George." I retorted and looked around for Harry's help as the two converged onto me.

"Harry?" I squeaked.

"Where's Ginny?" He muttered aloud, a wide grin forming on his face as he walked away. "I saw nothing." He shouted at us as he walked back up the stairs.

"Gotta love that kid." Fred said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, he's really something" George agreed, watchign Harry's retreating figure.

"Remember that time-" Fred began, but I interrupted.

"Hello?" I asked, figuring trying to sneak away would be futile.

"Oh sorry." George said, smiling wide. "Fred, I'd rather not get shouted at by Hermione today. See you around!" With that, George slapped Fred on the back and grinned wide at me before running out.

"Some brother." Fred muttered, scowling. He quickly turned to me and smiled charmingly.

"Just spit it out." I muttered, the suspense killing me.

"IknowthatyoujustwokeupbutIhaveareallyimportantbuisinessdealanditoldthemIwasmarriedsoIneedyoutocome." He spitted out, litterally, and then took a deep breath. "Please?"

"Ask me again after I eat." I groaned, along with my stomach, and pushed him back to go to the kitchen.

What had he said? Something about a buisiiness deal. And he told somebody we were married? This isn't a marraige. This is a farce. And he needs me to come? Getting out of the house did sound like fun... I'd have to find out more about our legal situation before I let him parade me around as his wife though. I'm too hungry to think right now.

I made my way thru the brightened hallway and straight into the open kitchen. I breathed in a sigh of relief as I felt all the stress from the past weeks, (Well, month) leave me at once. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a patterned apron and bustling around the kitchen, no doubt preparing a feast for me.

I silently took a seat at the table and contented myself with watching her work, missing my own mother as I did. Fred slid in beside me, surprisingly just as quiet. I counted my blessings too early though because he laid down on one of his arms, and looked at me with puppy eyes. I could only imagine what he was thinking, his sky blue eyes were deeper than rons and his face was scar free from the battle. I almost opened my mouth to ask if his body was as well, but blushed at the thought of it. I pulled my eyes off of him and watched as Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand at a rather large pot, Icould hear the contents bubbling and could almost taste the warm food. If only I could have some pumpkin juice, that would be perfect.

The last meal I had was with Kreacher. I wondered how he was doing,

"Drink." Fred said, stuffing a broken cup into my face.

"What?" I whispered back, I hadn't even noticed that he had left.

"You said you wanted pumpkin juice." He replied, watching me innocently.

"No I didn't." I mumbled back, but greatfully accepted the drink.

"Yes, you said 'Pumpkin Juice'." He looked at me like I was crazy as I finished the contents in one gulp. I regretted it immediatly, my throat burned for water. I couldn't believe it had been so long without a proper drink of water, my body must be so dehydrated!

"Water!" I yelled frantically, feeling my mouth dry.

"Aguamenti" Fred tapped his wand onto the now empty cup and it filled with water. I grabbed it and chugged, not caring about its slightly orange tinge and pumpkin flavored taste. I finished it quickly enough and wiped my mouth on my sleeve.

"That was disgusting." I said, grimacing. Fred grabbed my arm and handed me a napkin.

"Thats my sleeve your wiping your mouth on." He rolled his eyes. "And she calls me disgusting." He mumbled, and Mrs. Weasley turned around carrying a tray full of foods.

"Here you are dears." She said, smiling widely. I wondered why she hadn't interrupted our earlier conversation like she normally would have.

"Mm, Thanks mum!" Fred said, grabbing a pancake before they even touched the table. Mrs. Weasley didn't smack his hand away, nor did she scowl at him. She merely smiled at me and set the tray down that was full of pancakes, porridge, delicious pumpkin pie and to my slight hesitation, more pumpkin juice.

"It all looks so wonderful!" I cried, and reached for some pancakes.

"Slow down!" Mrs. Weasley laughed, and sat down across from where Fred and I were attacking our meal. We ate in silence, or rather silence excepting the continuous pleased noises Fred and I would make after an especially delicious bite. "So," Mrs. Weasley said as I finished off my brunch with a large gulp of pumpkin juice. "When should we contact your parents?" She asked, eyes wide in excitement. I felt my stomach fall and knew my face was doing the same. I was never good at hiding my emotions.

"I can't" I responded, pushing away my pumpkin juice and feeling my tears build back up._ I can't cry either, I won't cry. _I scolded myself, and gulped back the lump in my throat.

"Scuse me?" Mrs. Weasley said, filling with concern. "They weren't attacked were they?" she asked, and I shook my head furiously.

"Than why can't we?" Fred asked, thru a mouth full of something.

"They won't remember me." I answered.

"Yeah we know that." Fred said, as Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

"Hermione, explain." She said, reaching over to hold my hand. I wanted to pull my hand back awya but couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I made certain.." I felt the lump constrictmy throat, so I gulped it back down. "Percautions. In case they were found, the spell was so." Damn that lump. "Powerful, that only my wand could undoe it." I could feel the tears reach a breaking point, they wanted to get out. I stomped my foot in an attempt to restrain myself from crying. "It was stupid. I wasn't thinking of the consequences." I whispered, and hated my 'gift for magic.' If I wasn't such a damn bookworm I wouldn't have known it were possible.

"I don't understand." Mrs weasley whispered,

"Her wands broke." Fred said, remembering how I had to use Ronalds.

Mrs. Weasley's hand tensed on my own with shock, but soon she loosened up and held me tighter.

"I'm sorry Hermione." She said, and I was overcome with the need to cry, I wouldn't let myself though. I'd be damned if I did, Mrs. Weasley just lost a son, at least my parents were still alive.

"It's alright." Hermione said. "It's easier, than explaining why they were in Australia for a year." I kidded, but nobody smiled.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Fred asked, and I felt myself scowl.

"Got anything better then?" I retorted, desperately fighting against my tears.

"Ow!" Fred cried, "No need to kick ma." He said, reaching down and rubbing his leg. I felt the movement against my own, though I still couldn't see his face. "How about, it's better than having to live with the Kangaroos."

"I like kangaroos." I said quietly, fighting a laugh

"Fine then, dingoes. Nobody likes a dingo."

"Its still a horrible joke." I let out a smile, winning against my tears. Feeling confidant in my ability to hold them back, I looked up at Fred, whos face looked scandalized.

"Fred Antioch Weasley stop that joking right now!" Mrs Weasley warned.

"Mum, she's the one who insulted your smartest son!" He defended himself, dramatically playing the victim.

"Smartest son? You didn't even score three owls!" She cried, and pulled out of her seat. Fred rolled his eyes and leaned into my shoulder.

"This is where I leave." He whispered "I'll be in our chambers." He joked, and wiggled his eyebrows. I gasped but didn't have a chance to retort as he ducked under the table just as Mrs. Weasley turned back around.

"And you Hermione dear." She said, looking at me warmly. "You'll be staying right here."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." I said, but rememebered Harry's offer. "But Harry already offered me a place with him"

"Oh dear, he's staying here too, until he gets married." She winked. "He just doesn't know it yet."

I smiled back and felt a bit relieved, I had already had a taste of both Harry Ron and I cooking's over thelast year.This would be fun. I had to bite back my response because Fred pulled on my pantsleg.

"I'm Waiting" He whispered before turning on the spot and apparating, while kneeling. It'd be what he deserved if he got splinched.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hearing Fred's whisper.

"I'd love to!" I cried and got up to give her a hug.

"You know your like family!" Mrs Weasley said, squeezing me back. I smiled at her once more before walking away, and as I reached the door of the kitchen I could have sworn I heard her say, "Now you really are." But I must have been dreaming. I shook my head and walked up the stairs. Stopping by to look at Ron's memoir before doing so.

I heard voices coming from Ginny's room, and as much as I wanted to stop in and hug the air out of her, I didn't want to interrupt Harry and her. _It was such a relief when they got together._ I pushed the door to Freds room, _It was obvious for years that Harry liked Giny as well. It took him long enough to-_

"Hermione Granger what took you so long!" Fred cried, tackling me onto the bed.

"Oof!" I yelled. "Fred! Get off!"

"No!" He yelled back. "I was waiting here in anguish for forever. Couldn't you have apparated?"

"Fred, I feel faint." I said, raising my hand to my forehead. The effect was immediate, he jumped off and held his hands out in front of him.  
"Hermione!?" He said, half yeling half whispering.

"Good." I smirked, sitting up and dusting off my legs. I crossed my legs before looking back up at Fred, who was watching me with an aumsed expression on his face.

"Touche" He said, before getting on his knees. "I'm terribly sorry, but will you come with me?"

"Fred. Explain." I demanded. "Everything."

"Okay, see theres a guy who wants to help us start a store in France. And his daughter came with him to check out our store in Diagon Alley." He paused and I nodded for him to continue. "Well, seeing as how George is never without Alicia and I'm the better looking twin, she's smitten with me."

"Really now?" I asked. "Is she cute?"

"Hermione! You're supposed to be my wife!" He whined, falling from his knees to his feet before jumping back on them again.

"About that.." I said.

"Don't tell me you want a divorce!" He cried, looking hurt.

"Fred." I scolded. "Just continue."

"OKay, so blah blah blah, a week later I find myself being asked to marry his daughter."

"What!" I cried, as he tucked back some red hair.

"I know. I mean I know I'm dashing and handsome but a week?" He joked, at least I think he was joking.

"Continue!" I interrupted.

"So, I blurted out that I was married. They told me to prove it, and then I remembered I really was married!" Fred took a deep breath. "So I told them I'd bring my wife to meet them today, for dinner."

"You what?" I gasped. "You didn't even know I'd be conscious Fred! Would you have brought my body there?"

"If I had to, yes." Fred said, not even hesitating.

I paused, and put my hand to my chin. If I did go, then people would actually think I was married. I didn't really care what people thought, I never did, but I did not like the principle of it.

"So you want me to lie?" I asked.

"No! It's the truth." Fred said.

"When will we be divorced?" I wondered aloud. Now that the ministries up..

"It's a blood-link marraige." Fred said, and I found myself at a loss. "You mean Hermione Bookworm Granger doesn't know what a bloodlink marraige is?"

I threw the pillow closest to me at him.

"Oof." He said, and rubbed where I hit. "It can only be divorced after six months." He flashed me a smile. "You could have just proposed you know!"

"Fred!" I whined, and sprawled across the bed. "I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You mean you still wouldn't have?" He asked, and I couldn't believe that Fred Weasley was actually asking a serious question.

"Don't be thick." I said.

"Hermione, I never got to say thank you did I?" He said aloud, and I felt him lay down beside me on the bed. My legs were bent over the side, and my feet barely touched the ground. I'm sure his did though, even though he was lain higher up than I was.

"Fred, is this you? Being serious?" I teased

"Yes." He said. "Take advantage of this moment."

We were silent for a minute, I was considering helping him out. Only god knows what he was considering.

"You almost died, made the hardest choice of your life, and ended up married to a tosser." Fred said, "You really do love me."

"Fred!" I yelled. and elbowed him. "I'll do it." I said. Deciding that it might be fun,

"WHat was that?" He said, jumping up to sit on the bed.

"I'll do it." I repeated, looking up at him, his eyes went wide with excitement and his smile split his face.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He chanted, and jumped me in a hug.

"Fred!" I cried. "Get off!"

"No. Thank you Thank you Thank you." He said, as I struggled to get out of his grip he only held tighter; I felt myself laugh, truly laugh. Much sooner than I though I would be able to.

"Oh look at the happy couple!" George cried from the door. I froze in shock Fred was not phased. "I guess this means she'll do it then?"

I nodded solemnly. "But he had better get off and let me finish my sentence."

"What!?" Fred jumped back. "Don't tell me there are conditions?"

"Are you scared of what those might be Fred?" I teased, winking over at George who was watching the whole scene from where he stood, looking very amused.

"No." Fred spat. "Never"

I laughed at his childness, and ticked my finger. "Don't lie."

"Just say them" He scowled, but unable to contain his happiness. The scowl turned out to be a half-smile.

"It's not bad." I shrugged. "Just take me shopping for clothing before we leave."

"Thats all?" Fred cried, incredulous.

"Yes. I have nothing to wear." I said, wishing I had made him do something else.

"The whole world at your disposal and thats all you ask for?" George asked, his face matching Fred's exactly.

"Yes." I looked at the two affronted. "I'm not gonna make you do something stupid! I'm Granger, remember?"

"I can't believe I forgot." Fred said, before tackling me in one last hug.

"You might want to hurry." George said. "Alicia always takes hours at Diagon Alley."

"Who said anything about Diagon Alley?" I asked,

"Where would we go?" Fred said, finally stepping back off me and rummaging through his closet for clothing.

"A muggle mall." I said, smiling. "I miss them!"

"Sounds like an adventure." Fred added sarcastically.

"Pity I can't come." George shrugged from his spot on the wall. "I'm taking Alicia on a date in an hour."

"Tell her hello from me." I called, as he apparated to his flat.

"Lets go." Fred said, tossing a pair of sweat pants and another WWW t-shirt at me.

"What's this for?" I asked, examining the garments.

"For you to wear."

"In public?" I cried, looking up. Fred did his best to look affronted but only making me laugh instead.

"Fine." He mumbled. "I'll call Ginny." He winked at me, before screaming her name.

"Of all the god forsaken things to do Fred!" She yelled from behind the door. "I was right outside your door."

She pushed the door open and I felt my face split in half with a smile.

"Hermione!" She cried, running over and tackling me on the bed; reminding me of Fred.

"Ginny!" I cried back, laughing. "How are you!"

"I'm great now that your okay!" She said, pulling back and taking me in. "I love the hair."

"I'm changing it." I informed her. "Makes me look to old."

"Fred." She called, feeling my newly-straightened locks. "Tell her it doesn't make her look to old."

"It doesn't make you look to old." He said monotonelsly.

"That was heartfelt." I rolled y eyes. "Let me see the ring!" Idemanded, seeing a fleck of silver on Ginny's hand.

"Dandandanda!" She sang, wiggling her fingers. It was gorgeous. I knew Harry was well of, but wow. It had a rather average sized diamond, no doubt taking into account Ginny's modesty, but the setting was a swirlen, sort of sunken look.

"It's gorgeous." I said, shining it in the sunlight.

"Oh- I need to get you one don't I?" Fred said, popping out of the room.

"Fred!' I called back, but he had already apparated.

"What is he talking about?" Ginny asked, her layered red locks bouncing around her head.

"I'm pretending to be his wife for the day." I waved my hand. "Long story."

"It's weird huh." Ginny said, smiling mischeviously. "Your my sis in law now."

"Ginny!" I cried, growing red. "It's not for real!"

"Yeah, who'da thunk it." She said, roling her eyes playfully. "I always thought George would settle down with Alicia first."

"Ginevra Weasley you stop that right now." I said, looking at her dangerously.

"Okay!" She said. "Lets hang out today."

"I can't" I said, apologetically.

"Who have you made plans with?" She roled her eyes. "Your husband?"

"I'm with Fred for the rest of the day." I emphasized Fred.

"Really?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "HoneyMo-"

"Ginny! It's not a honeymoon and it's not a wedding." I scolded. "It's shopping."

"Fine!" She said, laughing. "You don't have to get so defensive about it."

"I'm sorry." I said, "It's just I could have sworn Mrs. Weasley said something earlier, and it's been stuck in my head"

"What did Mum say?" Ginny asked, running a hand thru my hair.  
"Something about Fred and I." I shoo my head. "Probably just my ears."

"I think you heard right." Ginny said. Stopping her movements.

"What?" I asked. "You mean-"

"Yep. She really wants another daughter." Ginny said, sighing. "Lets get you dressed for shopping. Before Fred returns."

Before I had a chance to protest, Ginny pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Shower quickly!" She called, and I complied. I pushed thoughts of Mrs. Weasley, Fred and everything else out of my head as I turned on the water and stepped out of my clothes. I lounged in the warm water and relaxed in my first shower in ages. A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughtless trance and into reality. I jumped and realized I had already washed myself without even being aware of it.

"Coming!" I yelled and quickly washed my hair with the available shampoo and conditioner. It took much shorter than it used to and I blessed my new straight locks before washing the suds off of my body.

I grabbed the closest available towel and quickly dried myself before pulling on my pyjamas. I was wringing my hair dry as I stepped out of the room.

"Sorry Ginny!" I said, as I pulled the towel out of my eye.s "I haven't taken a hot shower in ages."

"Glad you could enjoy yourself." Fred's voice startled me and I jumped, glad to have put on my clothes. "Now can we leave? We're due for dinner in three hours and you still need a wand."

"God, Fred. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked, as I took off the towel and held out a peice of thread. "Transfigure that into a hairtie for me please." He did it quickly, and i noticed a new addition of jewerly to his finger. "Nice ring." I said, as I tied my hair back.

"Thank you, Thank you." He said, digging into his pocket and produced two new rings. One was a plain band that matched his own and the other was a huge white diamond set on an extravagant silver band.

"Fred!" I cried at the sight of it. "Thats way too much!"

"Thought you'd say so." He winked, and pulled out a much simpler, plainer ring that I absolutely loved. "This ones for Ma anyways."

"Buisness must be well." I observed, as I fit the rings onto my hand. "You can still return these can't you?" I asked. "After tonight."

"No." He said. "You're wearing those everywhere you go until we're divorced. They might see you!"

"Fred, they live in France."

"So. I'm not taking chances. "He added, giving me puppy dog eyes. "Please," A strand of red hair fell over his face as he crossed his hands under his chin.

I raised my hand as if to push the strand from his eyes, I flicked his forehead instead.

"Don't get too comfortable." I advised, and walked thru the doors to Ginny's room.

"Ginny!" I called, as I stepped inside the bright room. The sun was now three/quarters of the way down and visible directly thru her window.

Giny was standing in front of her bed where a number of outfits lay. She waved me closer and Harry sat on the floor under the window, watching Ginny with admiration. He was so in love it was perfect!

"That one." She said, pointing onto the mess of clothing on the bed.

"Uh.. Which one?" I asked her, walking up to stand beside her.

SHe answered by pulling out a plaid knee length skirt and a plain grey jumper. It fit my style perfectly, and I doubted she'd be getting them back too soon. Of course, I'd return them when we came back, but regretfully.

"Oh it's perfect" I told her, taking the items as she passed them to me.

"Hurry and change into them, so I can fix your hair." She commanded and I looked to Harry.

"I wouldn't argue." He said, smiling. Ginny shot him an approving glance and shooed me into her bathroom. I walked in and quick;y ran back out, noticing I didn't have any bra or clean underwear.

"Don't worry." Ginny said seeing the look on my face, "Harry, close your eyes." He complied without question and she ran over to her dresser. She pulled out a pack of new underwear and threw me a pair. "I gave you the jumper because of the no-" She pointed to her chest. "Situation.Lose Fred in the mall and pick up a few pairs."

"I haven't any money." I explained.

"Here." Harry said, his eyes still closed, digging into his pocket for his wallet before chucking it in my direction. "Should have some muggle money left from when Ginny and I went to the mall. Maybe a few Galleons as well."

"Thanks Harry." I said, before ducking into the bathroom to put on the underwear. Ginny had already fixed the mess on her bed and was sittiing in Harry's lap by the window. The two were looking into each others eyes and I felt horrible for intruding.

"See you when you get back." Ginny said, not taking her eyes off Harry's, Harry waved at me but kept his gaze on Ginny's and I silently walked out. Figuring they wouldn't hear me if I hadsaid goodbye anyways.

"Finally!" Fred cried, and grabbed my hand. "Ready?"

"For?" I shouted, almost falling on my butt with surprise

"Diagon Alley." He yelled, before grabbing my shoulder with his other hand and spinning suddenly. I felt us apparate to where I assumed was diagon alley. I wondered where he would take us because most places in Diagon Alley are too dangerous to apparate to, with the unpredictable traffic. I opened my eyes once I felt my feet steady and saw Fred's famous flat before me. The walls were a deep grey and a large deep red sectional filled the room we were in. The wall's were littered with moving pictures of everything from the Chudley Cannons, to the Weasley family and another I recognized as the Order.

"Nice" I whispered, as Fred dropped my hand to grab something from another room.

"Thank you kindly" He yelled from behind me, and I turned around to see him fumbling about in an absolutely beautiful kitchen, with marble counters that circled the walls and an island in the middle. The kitchen was elevated on a deepmahogany floor that had two steps to get onto it from the light grey carpeting that I stood on. I walked over to the kitchen, where Fred was desperately looking for something within the many counters.

"Olivander's back. He started up shop again last week." Fred said, rummaging thru yet another cupboard. "We'll stop by him first."

"Okay" I said, still admiring his flat.

"Got it!" He cried, pocketing a warn wallett.

"Do I even want to ask how it ended up in a kitchen counter.?" I said, as we walked towards a door at the end of the sectional.

"I couldn't tell you if you did 'Mione." He answered and opened the door for me to go thru.

"Gentleman Fred?" I said, questioningly.

"I try." He answered, and rushed me down the steps. We entered a room I recognized as Weasley Wizarding Weazes Stock Room and quickly walked out into the bustling store.

Buisiness was good.

"Mr. Weasley." A young boy in maroon employee robes ran up to us, to ask a question.

"I'm not on today Todd." Fred said, waving the boy away. "Can't you see I'm with my wife?"

"Fred!" I cried, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Ouch." He shouted. "Go find George." He told the employee in a slightly annoyed voice. "Hermione you can't keep hitting me in public! What will my employee's think?"

I did not dignify this with an answer. We made it out of the store very quickly and began walking down the busy streets of diagon alley towards Ollivanders.

"How is buisiness so good, after?" I asked Fred, practically running to catch up.

"The wizarding world gets over tragedies different than muggles." Fred explained, slowing down just a tad bit for me to hear him. "We use magic to clear up the battle grounds. And the wounds heal all the more quickly." We turned the corner down the street from Ollivanders. "It helps that this was a happy event, one that most people have been waiting for for decades." He shrugged and opened the door to Ollivanders for me. I quickly walked in to get out of the bustling street and Fred closed the door behind him.

"Be right there!" Ollivanders feeble voice yelled, and I found myself lost in the magic of the store. I was petting the brown owl that stood on a perch by the counter when Ollivander appeared.

"Hello good sir." Fred said. "We're in quite a hurry. 'Mione needs a wand."

"The wife is it?" Ollivander said, looking at me thru crooked glasses.

"Yessir." Fred said, and looked at me apologetically when I glared at him.

"Right. What was your old wand then?" He asked me.

"vine wood and dragon heartstring core" I answered "Eight Inches"

"Stringy?"

"Very." I muttered, remembering the bouncyness of my old wand.

"Rare." He mused. "Longbottom!" He called, and I found myself leaning over the counter to see if it was Neville he was calling.

"Yes Mr. Ollivander!" Nevilles head poked out of several shelves of wands and I squealed with delight.

"Nevile!" I called.

"Hermione!" He called back, nearly dropping the wands. "It's so good to see you!" He walked towards us, carefully balancing the wands on his arm and shot me a grin. "It's such a relief that you're alright!"

"So you're a wandmakers apprentice?" I asked unnessesarily, his grey robes indicated as much.

"Yeah." Neville said, blushing. "Wait till Luna hears I saw you!"

"Luna?" I asked, confused.

"They're living together." Fred interrupted. I could almost feel the impatience coming off of him. "Now can we get this show on the road?"

"Oh, sorry Fred." Neville said. "Can I help you Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes." The old man said, "Find this young lady her new wand."

"Right-o" Neville answered, scrunching his face up. "Knowing Hermione... Here!" He cried, pulling one out from the pile in his hand.

"Well give it a wave already!" Fred cried, and I complied. Gold and Maroon sparks shot out of the wand and I felt a bond with it stronger than I did with my last wand. "Lovely." Fred said, over Nevilles and I excited screams. "How much will it be."

"Two Galleons." Ollivander said, and I reached into my jumper pocket.

"Here." Fred said, flicking two galleons onto the table. "You're apparating us to the muggle mall." He said, jumping in front of me and grabbing my arms. "Bye then." He said, and I stepped back in confusion.

"We're not gonna be late Fred!" I cried and looked over to give the two guys a proper goodbye. "It was great seeing you Neville! I'll stop by again sometime! By Mr. Ollivander!"

I grabbed Freds impatient arm and spun on the spot to go to a mall by my old house. We appeared in the fitting room of a small store on the end that I knew of, and found ourself cramped within it.

"Ouch!" Fred said. "Small mall."

"It's not the mall." I said, pushing open the door. I walked out of the stall and Fred walked right behind me. I stopped suddenly to thank him and he collided into me from the back, falling on the ground.

"Thanks Fred." I said, reaching my hand out to help him up.

"What for?" He asked, rubbing his butt, but reaching for my hand.

"The wand." I answered.


	4. Cho, Fringe and Bright Blue Panties

He grinned, flashing his pearly whites at me. His blue eyes twinkling with something I couldn't quite figure out.

"Just don't point it at me and we'll be even." He said, grabbing hold of my hand and pulling himself up. As he stood, I realized he had dressed in muggle clothing and his wand was sticking out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"Fred!" I hissed. "Your wand!" I reached over and stuffed his wand deeper into his pocket, and looked around. Nobody was watching and the only person in the small store was a teenage girl flipping through a magazine.

"Oh!" He said, looking apologetic. "I was going to get it!"

"Come on!" I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness. I turned around to walk off, but something caught Fred's eye.

"Oi, " He called. "Whats this?" I turned around and his tall lean figure was facing a stand of muggle technology. The store was a geek store, that was so outdated none of the geeks ever came. I wondered how they got their profit.

"Technology." I explained, walking up to him and enjoying the look on his face. He was like a child in his first candy store

"Like elektrisity?" He asked, fingering a cell phone.

"Yes Fred." I answered, moving his hand away from the cell. "And make sure nobody heres you talking like that. Aren't we going to be late?"

"Yes." He said, perking up quickly. He grabbed my hand and raced out of the entrance. We were soon facing a crowded mall, and I felt right at home.

"Right." I told him, as he looked around utterly lost. He still held my hand, but I hardly noticed in the excitement of it all. We passed by one of my old favorite stores and I had to go in.

"In here?" Fred asked, sticking his head thru the window.

"Yes!" I cried, "Their stuff is just gorgeous."

"I never figured you for a shopper." He said conversationally, still peering in from the window.

"I'm not." I defended myself, tugging on his arm and pulling him inside. "Now come on!"

"Fine!" Fred cried. "I'll walk! Honey!" He called, just to tease me. Eyes dropped our way and I dropped his hand immediatly.

"Stop it." I scolded as I slapped his shoulder. "Go sit down somewhere, I'd rather not have you breathing over my shoulder as I shop."

"I quite like breathing over your shoulder as you shop." He said airily, walking ahead of me towards a stand of sweaters. "This is nice." He said, pulling out a horrid orange and blue sweater.

"Drop it." I said, "Thats vile."

"Mhmm" A woman caughed from behind us. "I'll take that." The short muggle said. Her tag named her Nancy, a manager, and her face was stern and strict. One look at her and I felt bad for the employees.

"Sorry ma'am." I said, not bothering to consider what it was we had done.

"We didn't do anything." Fred said. "And I was thnknig of buying that." He reached over and grabbed the sweater out of her hands. The short, stout brunette looked up through her glasses to face Fred. I tried mouthing a warning to him but he didn't seem to hear it.

"I'll keep an eye on you then." She said, before turning to me. "You've been here before havent you?" She asked, suspiscioulsy. I nodded at her and ignored Fred making faces behind her head.

"Keep your boyfriend out of trouble." She scolded and my cheeks flushed red.

"He's not my boyfriend." I explained and she looked at me scandalized.

"I'm her husband." Fred said, sticking his ring hand in her face. The woman looked somewhat placated but still disgusted as she walked away from us.

"Crazy old bat." Fred said, sticking the sweater back into the rack. "Honestly, who hired her?"

"Fred, you can't keep making scenes like that." I said, flippnig through the rack.

"Why not, I'm a Weasley after all." He said, reaching over to take the pile that had been accumulating on my arm.

"Thanks--" I said in passing. I walked over to the stand with jeans and began flipping through. "Tell me everything you know about linked marraiges." I instructed.

"Well, its marraige by blood exchange. Lasts as long as it takes for my blood in your body to get used up, normally six months." he paused as I threw some jeans his way. "But considering how much blood exchange went on between us, it might honestly take longer."

"And am I obligated to do anything?" I asked, walking over to the t-shirts.

"Other than feed me, love me, care for me, spend nights with me." He shot me a grin when I scowled over to him . "Nothing else."

"Be serious Fred." I told him, as I threw on one last tshirt.

"Nothing." He said, "Bit of a shame really."

"I think it's brilliant." I said, turning to face the pile he was carrying. I had thought I had done quite well, but the pile only consisted of two sweaters, two t-shirts and two pairs of jeans.

"Thats all?" He asked, incredulous.

"I told you I wasn't much of a shopper." I blushed, taking my findings from his arm. I put down a t-shirt and a sweater.

"We've only been here for five minutes." He said, pulling my attention away from the clothes I wanted to try on.

"Would you rather I take longer then?" I couldn't believe it, shouldn't he be thanking his lucky stars?

"No!" He practically screamed, tucking some red hair behind his ear.

"Thought so." I interrupted whatever joke he was going to make. "Now I'll go try this on." I said, walking off to the fitting room, I quickly realized his absence and turned around to find him staring off into space. "Are you coming?"

"Into the fitting room?" He asked excited.

"'Course not." I retorted, and he shook his head.

"I'll wait for you out here then." He said, and walked over to whereever he was staring. I sighed and walked into the stall to try things on. The first sweater was a definite. It was a plain black zip-up hoodie I could wear whenever. I didn't even try it on. The jeans both fit, and the t-shirt did as well. As I was changing back into the clothing Ginny lent me, I remembered I needed some braas and felt my hoody pocket for Harry's wallet. Finding it still there, I threw the sweater over my head.

"You still there?" Fred called from behind the door. His voice strangely excited.

"Sorry Fred! I'm almost finished!" I called, and was soon hit in the head by a piece of black clothing.

"Try that on." He called.

"Why?" I asked, as I realized it was a little black dress.

"You need something for dinner, right?" He said, as though it were the stupidest thing in the world.

"Oh. Right." I answered, quite stupidly and stuck the dress over my head. I turned to look in the floor length mirror and liked what I saw. As vain as it sounded I liked the fit of the dress on my new fitter body. RUnnning around on a minimum ration diet with Harry and Ron had given us all fitter bodies. They were already quite fit because of quidditch so the new diet affected me the most. I whistfully wondered how ron would react to this dress. My straight hair fell rather plainly over my shoulder, and the grey streak seemed to add character. I was rethinking colouring it back to brown. I'd definetly need a haircut though.

The dress reached my knees and was the perfect shape. It was sleevless with a scowl neck and a deep back. I was incredibly self conscious in showing my body, but this dress was one that could not be worn with a bra anyway. I looked at it in the mirror and decided that I might as well wear it. Bookworm Hermione was, afterall, finished. I was now graduated, the threat of Voldemort no longer hanging over my shoulders, I deserved to live a little.

"How's it?" Fred asked, breaking my silence. My waver resolved as I looked in the mirror once more with fresh eyes. I tried moving my hair over one shoulder only, and still fought that inner battle. Could I get over my insecurites and wear the dress?

"Hello?" Fred asked again. I decided that Fred would be the first test. If I could show him then I could wear it out.

"Deep breath 'mione." I couched myself and opened the fitting room stall. The difference in lighting was very evident as I walked into the lighted hall. Fred wasn't the only male in the fitting room, and I felt my face flush red. Other boyfriends and companions were also standing in front of their girlfriends stalls, waiting.

Fred looked down at me, smiling wide. "I do say, I've got great taste."

"You like it?" I asked, feeling self-conscious as all the boys in the room turned to face me, some turned away rather quickly, but too obviously turned back for a second look.

"It'll do." Fred answered, and caught sight of a boy beside him looking at me. "Dogs." He scowled and rushed me into the fitting room. "Hurry up." He yelled and I obliged, too shaken to speak. I just couldn't believe I really had done that, nor could I believe the reaction I recieved. "You can stop staring now! She's in the room again! Bloody-" Fred cried, just as I was walking out. In my hand I held all the items that worked, the t-shirt, hoody and two jeans. As well as the dress I had so hesitatingly picked up.

"Ready." I said, rather quietly, as Fred was still scowling from his outburst.

"Lets go then, before somebody slobbers." He mumbled, grabbing my hand and walking me out. I caught the eye of one or two guys as we walked out, any doubts I had about my appearance in the dress were now gone.

"Is somebody a tad overprotective?" I teased.

"I have a right to be." Fred retorted. "I'm your husband."

"Fred!" I whined.

"You are wearing the ring are you not?" He retorted as we stood in line.

"You don't have to fake it so well though." I cut back.

"It was just disgusting is all." He shook his head. "Honestly, those guys staring like that. It irked me."

"You sure that was all?" I asked knowingly. Fred had always been a jokester but he was always overprotective for those he loved. Although we don't love each other in the traditional sense, it as comforting to know that he cared for me on some level. Even if it wasn't marraige love.

"Yes, bloody hell." He said. "Is this the inquisition?"

"Do you even know what the inquisition is?" I said, getting irritated. He didn't have to be so defensive. It was as though I accused him of caring for a squirell. I loved Fred, just like I loved Harry and Ginny and George. Why couldn't he admit to the same? Was I just hideous in the dress? That might explain...

"It's an unimportant muggle thingy." Fred tucked his hair back, his anger building. I knew soon he would start making cutting jokes so I stopped his temper before it rose.

"Fred, I'm not accusing you of anything bad. Just caring about me as you care for Harry or Alicia." I stepped away, increasing the distance between us. "If you find me so despicable why'd you ask me to come?" I wrapped my arms around my waist and my clothing, and looked at the floor. I scolded myself for letting my hurt through, shouldn;'t there be a book on dealing with emotions?

Fred stopped talking, I figure he took the cue, and we stepped up at counter and I dropped my clothing on it.

The girl at the counter looked up whistfully at Fred, smiling a little too wide.

"Hello sir." The busty blonde said, and I felt my annoyance building. Did she not see me here?

"Hey there." Fred said, his previous anger dissapated. He leaned into the counter and smiled at her, just as wide.

"How did you find everything today?" She asked, not even bothering to ring things up.

"Just great." Fred responded, and my bad mood erupted.

"Hello?" I said, bitterly. "Are you so blinded by his wit and charm that you don't even see the clothing on the counter?"

The girl looked at me stunned, she looked back at Fred for support and he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Today please?" I said, wondering how competent she must be. "Honestly." I mumbled, as she timidly rang up the items.

"45.59p Please." She said, stuffing the clothing in a bag. Before Fred could have his muggle money counted out, I whipped out Harry's wallet and threw 50p on the table. As she counted out my change Fred looked at me.

"Who's wallet is that?" He asked, confused, he was scratching his head in a movement that could only be adorable, but not when I was so mad. I waited until she had put my change in my pocket before grabbing that and the bag and telling him ,

"Harry's." Freds faced dropped and the girl's formed an interested smile, I could almost hear her thoughts. I smirked as I put the change in the wallet and walked towards the entrance. I could hear Fred jogging behind me with the furious pace I was setting. I was heading straight to the only underwear store I knew of in this mall. It was a pain to have to go there but there were no other's that sold only underwear,

for the first time in my life I'd be shopping at Victorias Secret.

With Fred Weasley in tow.

"Why'd you use Harry's cash?" Fred asked, finally catching up to my pace. "The deal was I'll pay."

"You bought the wand." I said, not stopping. my hair was getting all over my face and I stuck it back in my hairtie w/o missing a step.

"So, I said I'd buy them all." Fred asked, and the hurt turn in his voice made me slow down and regret what I did.

"I know Fred." I said, my tone cosiderably friendlier. "But I was just angry with you."

"So you were jealous?" I couldn't believe that he would do it just to get me jealous.

"No Fred." I said. "We are not in a position to be jealous of one another. I was merely pissed that that that incompetant excuse of a muggle blatantly ignored me. It was entirely disrespectful!" I explained, raising my voice alittle as we turned another corner.

"Disrespectful?" Fred repeated, and I saw where he was headed.

"Yes." I stopped in front of Victoria's Secret, he didn't even seem to realize where we were. "But at least I can admit I care about you." I retorted and walked into the store. Fred walked in after me to continue the conversation.

"But-"

"You do realize where we are?" I interrupted, turning to face him. He looked around the panty and bra filled area and grinned.

"Wicked." He said and I slapped his chest.

"Out Fred!" I commanded, he grinned even wider and gave me a look like I had given him a time out before walking out.

It was only when he left that I realized what I had gotten myself into.

I don't even know what bra size I am for goodness sakes!

I turned around, wondering if I could walk out unnoticed. I was making it to the entrance, I was almost there.

"Scuse me Miss." A sales associate tapped my shoulder, and thats where I went on autopilot.

I walked out an indeterminable amount of time later, Harry's wallet lighter, and bags of unmentionables on my arms and I didn't snap out of my daze until a tall redhead was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Hermione?" He said. "What they do to you?"

"I'm fine-" I said, in a voice that would do Luna proud. Unsatisfied, Fred began waving his hand in my face. "I'm fine!" I called a little louder.  
"What they do?" He asked again.

"I remember- measuring tape. And and, lace. Lots of lace." I felt my face go red. "We are never discussing this again." I commanded.

"Who'da thunk it.." Fred said, grabbing my bags. "Hermione Granger defeated by und-"

"Don't even say it." I warned, still redfaced.

"Fine then- Ling-"

"Fred!"

"Okay okay, " he complied. I breathed a sigh of relief but quickly sucked it back in when he screamed. "Lacy Lovers Garments."

"Fred Weasley!" I cried, as several people turned to stare at us. I smiled apologetically at them as we weaved our way thru the mall. I lead as Fred walked, smirking behind me.

"Why are you taking me into this dark alley?" Fred asked, as I turned a right to the outdoors, and into the secluded parking structure.

"To murder you and hide the remains." I said dryly.

"But then how would I show you off to Mr. Baudelaire?" Fred said, jokingly.

"Baudelaire?" I repeated,

"The guy we're having dinner with." Fred explained unnecessarily.

"I figured." I muttered and grabbed his hand. He was carrying several bags, mostly underwear and I wondered how he did it without blushing. "Where to?"

"My flat, so we can change."Fred said, effortlessly balancing my bags in one hand as he held mine with another.

"Here goes." I muttered, as I turned on the spot and the familiar sinking feeling overtook us.

We arrived at his flat and I landed badly, falling on the ground as he fell onto a couch.

"Didn't know you were so eager to get me on the ground." Fred teased, spreading out on the couch.

"Funny." I said, spreading out on the floor myself. "When do we leave."

"In a half hour." Fred said, as I jumped up from my spot.

"Half hour?" I cried. "I still need to get my hair cut!" I ripped the bags from his hands and groaned. "Weasley." I said, "which room?"

"First to your right. One on the left is Georges." He kept his eyes closed as he layed back on the couch, rolling my eyes I rushed to the door. I didn't so much care about his meeting, this was the first time I'd be out in a fancy setting since the Yule Ball! Not only that, but I had been asleep for so long, I felt like looking terrible was inevitable! Rushing into the room, I didn't even notice the decor as dumped out my newly bought underwear and clothing, picking out a matching set of underwear that I rather liked. I turned red just thinking about wearing the modest bright blue boy shorts and flower bra, but it was better than the more extravagant lace picks that were spread upon the ground. I quickly stripped out of Ginny's clothing and threw on the set, looking around for the black dress when I was done. I found it and slipped it on, happily noticing that it looked even better on with a bra. I tightened my pony tail and rushed back out, having fifteen minutes to go with no shoes or hair cut.

"Fred!" I called, as Fred walked out of the bathroom down the hall in dark blue wizarding robes. I had to admit, he looked very handsome the way the robes hung on his figure showed off his muscular arms. They also offsett his bright blue eyes making them look more intense. He had let his hair out like normal, but a bit of shine told me he brushed it out again.

"Ready?" He asked, eyeing my clothing. "No shoes?"

"I don't have any." I admitted, hoping I wasn't asking too much.

"Well, since Harry bought everything else you've got on today, I guess I'll pick up some shoes while your at the salon." He said absentmindedly, pocketing his wallet and walking over to me. "I know just the place." He said, and grabbed my shoulders to apparate us before I even put on Ginny's sneakers.

"Fred!" I called, just as the sinking feeling left. "You've got to stop apparating me like that!" I scolded him, as I took in the white on white decoration of the homey salon.

He shrugged, looking mischevious, eyes dancing.

"Hermione!" A girl screamed, and startled me. My shoe-less feet bounced about a foot in shock when I recognized the voice.

"Cho?" I said. "Cho Chang?"

"Oh it's great to see you" My old school mate cryied, hugging me tightly. She was as lovely as ever with a very cute shoulder length haircut.

"Yeah, great to see you too." I said, still dazed. What shocked me the most was that we had never been the best of friends. One wouldn't be able to tell though, from her reaction at seeing me.

"Are you here for a cut then?" She asked, conjuring a chair.

"Is it that obvious?" I shrugged and sat down in it.

"I'll be right back." Fred said, winking at me before walking out the front door. My mind wandered to a number of places as Cho talked amiably while cutting my hair. I wondered how Harry and Ginny were doing, or if I could really sit through a whole dinner wearing this dress. Cho didn't comment on it, so I imagined it wasn't too noticable. I also wondered about Ron, and how he was doing. Whether or not he was reuinted with all of our old friends.

"There." Cho shreiked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked into the mirror, and saw a very different Hermione.

My face looked the same, except for thinner. My new cheekbones were accentuated by the layered style that Cho had given me. She had even cut some thick fringe I was surprised I didn't notice her doing.

"I love it." I said, shocking myself.

"It's lovely!" Fred cried walking in with a pair of heels and a small box. "The lady at the store said that coloured heels are good for a black dress." He explained as he stuck a pair navy blue heels my way. "I figured we should match, you know being such a happy couple."

"You mean?" Cho shrieked, as I took the shoes from Fred.

"Very." Fred confirmed, wiggling his ringed hand.

I gave him a death glare but admired the death traps in my hands, ignoring Cho's excited squeals and Fred's jokes.

"I can't walk in these." I said. "I've only used heels once, at the Yule Ball."

"Did you fall?" Cho asked?

"No. They just hurt." I explained, handing the shoes back to Fred. Cho intercepted and tapped them with her wand, whispering something I couldn't hear.

"What did you do?" Fred asked, as she stuffed the shoes back into my face.

"Made them feel as comfortable as slippers." Cho smiled proudly. "Ma taught me."

"I dunno." I said, as I looked at the lovely navy heels. They were reallly really nice.

"Don't hurt his feelings1" Cho said, widening her eyes at me.

"Yes. Dont" Fred teased, and I scowled but put them on. Cho was right, her charm did work. I wondered if it was an illusion charm, or the shoes really were as comfotable as heels now.

"And whats that?" Cho asked Fred, pointing to the box in his hand.

"Lady also said earrings would be nice." He said, holding out the earrings for me. "I'm starting to think she just wanted my money."

"Fred!" Cho cried, rolling her eyes. "That was very thoughtful regardless." She turned to me and helped me with the long, dangly navy earrings. "Your lucky." She said, smiling up at Fred. "And I have customers, please come back!"

"We will." Fred answered for me, as Cho walked away.

"Shall we wife of mine?" He asked, sticking out his arm for me to take. I hooked it with mine and looked up at him.

"If you're sure." I said, and couldn't even prepare myself before he spun away.

"Fred your going to have to stop!" I cried, when we landed. "Really." We had landed in an upperclass dark restaurant, it was french-esque and I was glad I learned French after the triwizard ball. I could understand tidbits of the conversation going around. With Fred around, however, I couldn't keep my attention anywhere else for long.

"There they are!" He cried, grabbing my waist. "Don't forget, the future of the culmination of my lifes work may very well depends on how you act today." He said, before he flashed me a smile. "No pressure eh?"

"Right." I murmured, as we walked towards an older man and a young, beautful girl. I wondered why Fred avoided her.

"Hello!" Fred said amiably, sticking out his hand to shake and I did the same.

"Hi." I said, greeting the two. "Hope you haven't been waiting long.'

"No, No." The older man said. He was tan and had green eyes, just like his daughter. "We were just seated." He added, with a flawless accent.

"Yes, it iz no trouble." His daughter said with a thick one. She smiled at Fred and I noticed her nod coldly towards me.

"Thats good." Fred said, and I was surprised he hadn't told like a million jokes already. "This is my wife. Hermione."

"Pleased to meet you both." I smiled, and felt my smile faulter at the cold look the daughter gave me.

"Xavier Baudelaire." The man said, smiling. "My daughter is Soleil."

"We are from France." The girl added, and I had an urge to thank her for pointing out the obvious. "Fredrick, you did not tell us your wife was so, lovely." She said it like an insult.

"Only when we dress up." Fred joked, and I relaxed a bit seeing him back to normal. He winked at me and the girl scowled in distate.

I don't know why exactly, but I had the feeling I would enjoy myself tonight. Soleil opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar looking waiter.

"'Allo, and bienvenue a Paris." The waiter said, his voice even more familiar then his face. "I am your waiter, Jean. 'Ow can I serve you?"

"Seamus Finnegan!" I hissed, despite myself.

"Hermione!?" he cried, dropping the accent and his waiters' book, at once. "Hermione Granger?"

Several guests turned and gasped in our direction. I assumed it was because of the scene we had just created, so I smiled apologetically at them.

"How are you?" Seamus cried, lifting me out of my seat in a hug. We had never been close friends, but at that moment I could feel my heart lift with excitement at seeing a former classmate. One that was still whole and undoubtedly alive.

"I'm great! How are you Seamus?" I asked, laughing despite myself and sitting back down.

"Fantastic." He said, his irish accent a refreshing memory of our days at Hogwarts. "Last I heard you were still in bed."

"Todays my first day out." I sighed, being brought back to the moment when I caught a glimpse of Mr. Baudelaire seated right beside where Seamus stood. "Monsieur et mademoiselle, this is Seamus Finnegan. A classmate of mine from Hogwarts."

"Pleasure." Mr. Baudelaire said, his voice sounding faraway. "I'll take a small tea please."

Seamus shot me a grin and wrote down Mr. Baudelaires order before asking Soleil for hers.

"Regular for you Fred?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, thank you." Fred answered, "Hermione dear, what would you like?"

"Just ice water please." I smiled as Seamus nodded and walked away to get our orders. Looking over at Fred, I saw a worried look in his eye as he watched over a very distracted Mr. Baudelaire.  
"A penny for your thoughts father?" Soleil crooned, obviously disturbed by the silence.

"That young fellow called you Hermione Granger, did he not?" Mr. Baudelaire asked.

Soleil gave a groan of displeasure and I nodded yes.

"My maiden name." I said, coming to the conclusion that Mr. Baudelaire was starting to realize the farce that was our 'marriage'.

"I can't believe it." He said, looking at me with new eyes before turning to Fred appreciatively. "You married Hermione Granger?"

Fred gave him a conspiratorial grin which reeked of alpha maleism and excused us before I could figure out what I was missing. He pulled out my chair and guided me to a small crook behind a doorway.

"Fred, what was that?" I questioned immediately.

"Hermione Granger is a war hero." Fred answered plainly. "He's a bit starstruck at the moment."

"What?" I said, wondering over the absurdity of it all.

"I think we'll use your celebrity to our advantage." He said, grinning devilishly.


	5. Daily Galleons and Feelings of Want

What the hell was he planning??

I didn't learn what he was planning, because at that moment the door flew wide open.

One second I was looking up at Fred Weasley, sitting beside me with a devilish grin on his face; the next flashes of light and screams filled the room.

"Mrs. Granger!" One short photographer screamed, and I felt myself squeal. What the hell is going on?

"Shit." Fred cursed as several of the camera men tried to fight their way into the room at the same time.

"Fred. Whats going on?" I cried over the screams, it was useless, nobody could hear anyone. Just as the short pudgy photographer emerged from the chaos and ran towards us, I stood up and grabbed Freds hand. I span and as I did Fred fell into my arms so I could properly apparate him. I went to the first place I could think of.

With the arriving 'Pop' of an apparition, Kreachers voice called out to us.

"Ms. Granger!" He yelled. "Good to see you!"

"Hello Kreacher." I said, Fred and I had both collapsed onto the floor. I didn't even bother getting up, but I blew my new thick fringe out of my eyes as Kreacher eagerly carried on,

"What can I make for she-who-helped-destroy-the-dark-lord?" He said reaching over to pat my hair flat.

"Surprise us." I said breathlessly,

"Yes mistress Granger-" Kreacher said before disapearing.

"What in the world was that?" I cried, looking over at Fred.

"What was what?" Fred asked, standing up and walking over to the couch that laid right behind him.

"What was what?" I said incredulous. I, Hermione Grange,r had never been in a situation that I knew absolutely nothing of what was going on. I was the brightest witch of my age, not that I was conceited, it was just a fact. Why had I been dim enough to leave the burrow without fully understanding the changed in the wizarding world? Had I been that blinded by my will to get life back to normal that I jumped into an everyday activity, such as go to dinner with my husband?

My husband? Why did I have a husband? Why am I wearing his ring? What in the name of Merlin-

"Paparazzi my dear celebrity." Fred interrupted my thoughts as he lounged on the chair. I realized I was now standing and I had been pacing in front of him.

"Paparazzi?" I asked, why would they want to meet me? I wasn't with Harry "Unless..."

"Yep"

So Harry had told the world, quite predictably, that I helped him in the war. "So" I said, thinking the wizarding world must consider me as a celebrity of sorts now.

"Right-o" Fred answered my unasked question again, drumming a hand on his knee.

"Library." I said, I needed to know what took place after the war ended now.

"Library?" Fred repeated.

"Don't be so daft, of course I can't go to a library." I shook my head and felt my fringe rub against my forehead, that would take some getting used to. "There won't be any books dating that new. The daily prophet then-"

"The daily prophet it is." Fred confirmed, now looking a bit amused.

"I assume their still working?"

"Nope" He said, simply.

"Fred, not helping."

"Try the Daily Galleon."

"Daily what?"

"Like those messenger Galleons you used for the DA." Fred said, trying to conceal his amusement. "it's the new fad in wizadring news."

"Right-o" I said sarcastically, imitating Fred. "The Daily Galleon is it." I stood straight and shook out my dress, preparing to apparate.

"Do you know how to get there?" He asked, and I felt my shoulders slump. Fred shook his head in silent laughter "How are you the brightest witch of your age?"

"Fred Weasley, if I hadn't just been doing you a favor and all of a sudden we're almost attacked by a bunch of mindless-" I ranted, feeling my legs move towards him. "picture-taking buffoons, maybe I would be calm enough-" I was close enough now to do some damage, and pinched his leg. "to-to form a coherent" I yelled between pinches. "Sentence, or plan so I can know-"

"Ow!"

"What in Merlins name-"

"'Mione!" Fred was trying to curl up into a ball.

"Is going on in the world-" I reached over to pinch another spot of his leg but he grabbed my arms and held them still. "Fred Weasley!" I yelled "You let go right-" He put a hand over my mouth while the other kept my arms still. How dare he, what was he thinking? I had to get to a source of information.

"Ooh why can't anybody've written a book on this." I attempted to say, but with Fred's hand over my mouth it became muffled. Newly ticked off, I bit his hand with my mouth.

"Murderous." He breathed before jumping off his feet and towards the door to the kitchen.

"I'll give you murder, you joking frustrating toerag-"

"I think this constitutes as domestic abuse." He cracked, his hair in a shambles because of my recent attack, I felt myself going at him again when he waved and grinned before he apparated.

"Prat!" I yelled at his gone figure,

"Is the mistress going to be drinking tea or pumpkin juice?" Kreachers shrill voice called from behind me, as though he hadn't just witnessed 'the mistress' scream bloody murder.

"Firewhiskey." I said thru clenched teeth, I had never had the drink, but I figured it was time to try it.

----

Twenty minutes later found me still fuming, on the couch of the living room, staring at the fire, pigging out on a delicious filet mignon. I had changed into a purple silk nightgown that Kreacher dug up somewhere for me. I was too worried about what I had missed during my coma to worry about where it came from.

I had been waiting for Harry to show up for the last near half hour, he would help me out, I knew he would. I just had to wait.

"Just have to wait." I muttered between bites. I gulped some butterbeer, having given up on the firewhiskey after my first sip. 'Just have to wait' had become my mantra. My hands were shaking in anticipation of figuring this mess out, oh why can't I just be a normal teenage girl? Must I always be so anxious when news or history is involved? Honestly, can't I just have been raised a muggle--

Did I really just think that? If I had been born a muggle I would never have met Harry or Ron-

Ron would never have died. Maybe somebody strong enough to help him would have taken my place in our golden trio. Would their really be another 'Hermione Granger', or would the boys have stayed a duo? Was I really replaceable?

What would Ron say if he knew the 'brilliant Granger' had not had the wits to save him in time. Had I not given up Fred would be dead, but would Ron be alive?

How could I switch out one life for another..

"Stop it Granger." I scolded myself aloud. "You did the best thing, Ron was already-" Dead, I thought, not able to say the word outloud. "At least you saved Fred."

_Yeah, but I'm married to him_ the annoying voice in my head added.

"I'm not really married to anybody." I scowled outloud, feeling my sanity fray at the edges.

_Explain that ring then._

"What ri-" I started, than remembered the rather large rock on my finger. "oh"

_Oh is right. I think you jumped on the oppurtinuty to 'fake this marraige' so quickly because you wanted to._

"Wha-"

_You are so 'hungry' for a normal life, your subconscious wants to be married to Fred. Wants that husband who owns a buisiness, with a white picket fence, two point five kids and a lab_.

"Rubbish." I mumbled, downing a gulp of Butterbeer.

Trust me on this.

"How would you know?"

_I am your subconscious, even if I wasn't anybody who heard you wishing you were a muggle could easily guess that._

"I'm going crazy." I mumbled, finally realized that I was indeed having a conversation with myself. "I need to lay off the Freud."

"Is the Mistress alright?" A feeble voice asked, and I looked up to see Kreacher sticking his head out from behind a corner.

"Yes Kreacher." I answered, waving a hand meekly. A cold draft reached me and I shivered, I reached over and put on a robe that Kreacher had brought over earlier.

"Master Fred brought these into the kitchen." He said, and walked into the room. The short elf was trailed by dozens of stacked magazines. With an excited gasp, I ran over and grabbed the first stack eagerly before taking a seat on the floor where I found them

Back at Hogwarts, everything could be answered by reading through a shelf or two of library books. This dilemma wasn't as easily solved. It took me hours to sift through the magazines and newspapers Fred brought; from Daily Galleon to Weekly Witch, he had brought what seemed like every work published since the fall of Voldemort.

After the war, McGonagall was voted the position of Prime Mistress, Pomfrey took Temporary Head Mistress and ended up assuming the role for the remainder of the term. Children were sent back to Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world wasn't affected greatly enough to be affected.

I had become somewhat of a celebrity it seemed, articles chronicling Ron and My lives were juxtaposed with Harry's. We had always been the sidekicks of a sort, but it seems that we were really being recognized this time around.

Order Members were being hailed as sort of heroes, Fred and George were voted our times most eligible Bachelors in Witch Weekly! Teddy Lupin was living with his Grandparents until Harry settled down and the amount of time Harry spent with him had earned him the title of Greatest Heartthrob Father in Witch Weekly.

Just as I was finishing up my reading on how Fred and George were not only succesful entrepreneurs but war heroes a resounding pop filled the room and Fred stood before me, magazine in hand.

"Hello Fred." I said, my tone low and full of playfullness. I turned the magazine so he could see what I was reading. As he figured it out, he turned a shade of red that only fueled my joking. "I wonder what the good people at Witch Weekly would say if they knew that there most eligible bachelor wasn't a bachelor."

"You wouldn't" He said, face dropping.

"You're right." I said, spreading my legs out and tossing the mag in the pile. "But it was worth the look on your face."

"Funny." He said dryly, before grinning. "Not that it would matter, because the publishers at Witch Weekly might have already read the newest issue."

"What do you-" I started, but he had already thrown the magizine in his hand my way. Catching it with reflexes I earned through dueling, my eyes quickly scanned the cover.

"No" I whispered, as I recognized the couple standing outside a closed door looking quite cozy.

"Yes." He answered, and sat right beside me."You'd think they'd get my good side though, honestly-"

"Fred!" I cried, "We're not a couple!"

"Hermy, you are aware that verbal abuse is just as bad as physical-" He started, but I slapped his shoulder and continued reading the cover.

"War heroes seek comfort in each other." I read aloud, before getting distracted in my bare back.

"They make us sound like a fluney."

"A what?"

"Wizarding soap opera." He said, playing with the grey streak in my hair. I swatted at him impatiently and groaned

"You do realize that my bare back is being published in one of the best selling wizarding mags in the world?"

"It's a very good picture of your back though." He said nonchalantly as the Fred and Hermione figures talked intently over something,

"Why are we standing that close?" I asked, analayzng the picture.

"You can't resist my sexual pull." Fred joked, and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Fred." I scolded but flipped through the pages of the magazine to the article about us.

"Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger were spotted outside an affluent French restaurant today. Weasley was reported here on a buisiness meeting with French entrepenuer Baudelaire, it is said the two came here as a couple and wedding and engagement rings were spotted on Hermiones and Freds hands. Could it be that one of our most eligible bachelors is not a bachelor any longer?" I read aloud, before looking up at Fred with a crooked smile.

"Whats so funny?" He asked, looking at me warily.

"The next line is a quote from you, complementing me on my fringe and telling Cho how happy we are as a couple." I said, my mind racing. Was I mad? Was I not mad?

"Is this where you hit me?" He asked, pouting.

"I dont know." I said, flopping myself on the chair. Honestly, what th hell was wrong with me? WHy don't I know how to react to things anymore. It's understandable that for the past 8 years of my life, it's been nothing but figure out a way to stop the dark arts, destory the dark lords regime, help Harry, save Ron, save the world. What do I make of myself now that I don't have that pressure hanging over my head. Harry has Ginny and Aurordum, if you could call it that. He has a purpose, what of me?

Forget long term goals, I don't even know how to react to a passing comment made by Fred.

Should I be angry? Of course not, right? I mean, he didn't mean naything by it. We technically are married, so I can't get mad at the magazine either. I wondered slightly how I hadn't realized this and figured it out already, maybe it was because the reality of the situation had just hit me. I obviously wasn't being myself to leave the Weasley's home like that without a plan or knowledge of what was goingon outside.

I had only been thinking of the 'now' for the past few years, I wasn't able to see past what I needed to do to kill Voldemort and save Harry. Harry and Ron had decided ages ago to become Aurors, I never made that decision or any like it. I took general courses, so I could choose later on. I made the same stupid mistake with my parents, they were now gone to me. I realized slowly that I Hermione Granger, was missing two of the things that made me who I am.

My family, and a future. For the first time in my life my immediate future was uncertain, and I didn't have my parents here to help me out. A blur in my vision brought me back to where I was and I saw Fred standing in the same spot, looking very confused.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I felt a lump build in my throat.

"I think I will be." I answered, and fought back the tears that were fighting there way out. I wished desperately for Ron, my parents or Harry to be here with me now. Harry was all I had left, and he wasn't around right now.

Hadn't he asked me to never leave him? Shouldn't that go both ways? Where was he now when I needed him.

I realized I was being too harsh on Harry, he didn't know I needed him, he wasn't magical.

I laughed bitterly at my unintended pun and saw a scared Fred before me.

"'Mione, you're crying." He said, stepping towards me apprehensively he had changed out of his dress robes and was now in casual muggle wear.

"No I'm not." I answered, rubbing my tear stained cheeks.

"Theres no point in trying to be tough anymore." He said, and touched my shoulder.

A touch on the shoulder I could handle, what I could not handle is if he hugged me. I needed Harry right now.

I stifled a reply in an attempt to not cry, the lump was growin bigger and bigger though and Fred sat down beside me and put an arm around my waist. I felt a river of tears push through my eyes and I gave in to my utter helplessness.

Hermione Granger had never been helpless before.

I had never not had a future before.

I had always had Harry or Ron there before,

I didn't even have parents anymore, and now, a man I hardly ever spoke to, who happened to be magically binded to me, was comforting me.

All that and there was no evil Dark wizard I could vent my anger on.

I felt my tears soak Freds shirt and I lifted his wand from his pocket to perform a non verbal Impervius before leaning back on his chest.

"God Fred. What do I do?" I asked him, as my tears started to subside

"What do you mean?" He asked, stroking the top of my head with one hand, and tightening his grip with the other.

"Nevermind." I mumbled and pulled away from his grip wiping my eyes on my sleeves.

"Hermione." Fred said whispering, as I stood up.

"I'm sorry Fred." I told him, attempting a half hearted smile."I didn't mean to cry a river on you."

"We've all done it." Fred said, shrugging as he spread his long legs out comfortably. "We've all cried since the war, you haven't yet had a chance to."

"THanks." I said feeling the lump regrow.

"We miss Ron too." Fred answered, "But missing him will get easier if you let it."

"It's not just Ron." I explained, inwardly scolding myself for opening up my big mouth.

"What else is it."

"Me." I continued, pacing in front of Fred. "For the past eight years the threat of Voldemort has been hanging over my head. If I wasn't helping Harry and Ron fight off some dark magic, I was helping them figure it so we could fight it off later. Without that, I don't know what to do with myself. How to react to even the most meaningless of jokes. I don't know what to find funny, what to enjoy. I don't know whether or not I should get angry over something. I don't know what's normal. I don't know how to be normal. If you stick me in the woods and tell me to find a mushroom that won't poison us, and cook it using only water and grass, I can do that. But if you ask me if I find a certain joke funny, or if I enjoy a certain activity, I'll be at a loss. Worse, I just bawl over the poor inquisitor like I did to you just now. Worse, I don't even have my parents here to help me with it anymore. Worse yet is that thats my fault. I was the trigger happy witch who took more than necessary precautions-" I stopped to take a breather. "I've never though farther along than defeating a certain dark wizard now, I don't know how to start. And I hate feeling idle or unproductive." I finished, and stopped pacing to look at Fred, gauging his reaction.

Weird, I expected him to laugh, or joke, or run away screaming. Even apparating would be better than what he did do. He didn't try to comfort me either, he just looked at me expressionless and put one foot over his other knee before smiling slightly.

"Write a book." He offered, and I stared at him surprised.

"I just tell you everything I'm feeling awful about, and you tell me to write my feelings down in a book?" I shook my hands in the air incredulously, before pulling off the rings he gave me and chucking them at him "Of all the insensitive, cruel things to do Fred Weasley!"

"I meant write a book about everything you've done. You Harry and Ron, the Golden Trio, everyone in the wizarding world is dying to know what really went down and how you acheived it." Fred said, looking at me stunned.

"Oh." I said, as he picked up the rings.

"I swear you're the most-" Fred started, but I interrupted him.

"Thank you Fred." I said, beeming. "I never thought I'd say this, but you've given me purpose."

"It was nothing, really." He quipped and lounged back against the chair "We're invited to the Burrow for Dinner, celebrating your revival I assume."

"I wanted to start on the book." I said, my face falling.

"The whole family will be there." He offered, shrugging slightly.

"Sounds wonderful." I said honestly and smiled at Fred

"Good, because I was instructed to kidnap you if you refused." Fred answered nonchalantly

"Who by?"

"Bill and Charlie."

"WHen do we need to be there?" I asked, grinning widely, my cheeks still staoined with tears.

"When I arrived." Fred smirked, "Forgot to mention it. Sorry."

"Fred, " I said exasperately. "You never fail to surprise."

"Thats what I aim for." He answered, grinning egotistically. "What say we apparate over to my flat and change?"

"Sure." Realizing I was still in a nightgown, I walked over to Fred and stood in front of him expectantly.

"Still don't know where the Flat is do you?" he said, jokingly

"No, and I'd rather not get splinched."

"After all the times you've been to the store Hermione." He said, as he grabbed my hand in one hand and my back with the other, I became acutely aware of how little I was dressed as he did though and a weird sensation filled me.

Was that- is that me wanting Fred?

"I've only been there once." I answered, keeping my voice steady.

"Shame on you." He looked down, and I wondered if his voice really was husky, or I was just imagining it. "Should show alot more support for your husband."

"Fred-" I started, but the familiar feeling of dropping and squeezing into a tight space interrupted me as we appeared in his flat with a large pop. I bit back a reply and rushed to the room I threw my clothing in earlier. I quickly slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a red jumper before putting Ginny's clothing in a bag. I was out of the room in minutes and I stopped by the bathroom to fix my hair. As I opened the bathroom door, I was greeted with a shirtless Fred pulling on jeans over his boxers. I startled him when I opened the door and he stumbled a bit on leg and hit his head on the counter.

"Fred!" I called, and walked over to where he was, checking his head for injuries. He cut his head badly on the cupboard and blood was begining to seep through. I lifted my wand and pointed at his cut "Episkey." I whispered the heal all spell into his head and watched the cut close back up. "TErgeo" I cast as the blood was cleaned fromhis hair.

"Much better 'Mione thanks." He said, still sitting. I realized I had my hands on his head and my mouth was still close to where I whispered the spell seconds ago. Flushing, I stepped back and nodded, before turning to the mirror and combing my hair with a random brush that was on the counter.

"Don't mention it." I said, studying my grey streak. "But try to keep the door locked in the future. I won't always be around to patch you up."

"You'll never be too far away." Fred said, buttoning his pants and sitting on the toilet to put on some socks. "You know it's going to be really hot at the Burrow tonight."

"Hmm" I said, trying to decide if I wanted to keep the streak or not.

"You're gonna burn alive in that Jumper." He added, putting on his left sock.

"Are you sure?" I asked fingering the ends of the streak

"Very, the houses cooling charm expired last week."

"Alright." I said, as I pulled the jumper off. I vaguely realized that a 'normal' witch would be a bit apprehensive about pulling off her shirt in front of an attractive man, but I lived in less than private conditions with Harry and Ron for so long, it didn't even phase me.

"Eager to strip in front of me?" Fred joked, standing behind me in the mirror.

"Says the man without a shirt" I fingered my wand indecisively, should I get rid of it?

"You walked in on me-" Fred started, but I interrupted him.

"Should I get rid of it." I asked, looking at him in the mirror.

"What?" He said looking at me strangely.

"Should I get rid of the streak in my hair? Be honest now."

"No." He answered, "Why would you?"

"It's, different. It's not natural, it feels unnecessary."

"Hermione-" He started but I interrupted again.

"It also brings attention."

"WHat?"

"Unwanted attention." I explained and turned around to face him. He was so much taller than me I had to look up to see his face. I became aware of how close we were when that feeling of. 'want' came again. I looked down at his frame, of wiry muscle and noticed his abs. They looked really good.

----Freds' POV (A/N this is rare, don't expect it too often)----

I felt horny, yes horny, for the second time in ten minutes as Hermione turned around to look me in the eye. She was only wearing a black tank top underneath that was a bit see through. I'm sure she had no idea how the bright blue bra she had one would effect me or she wouldn't have taken off that jumper. Her long hair was falling across her shoulders and I had the strangest urge to ravish her in my bathroom.

Yes, I Fred Weasley wanted to ravish Hermione Granger.

"How the tables have turned." I mumbled, as Hermiones eyes flitted away from mine before returning.

"What was that?" She asked, mumbling herself.

"I like it." I said, pulling on her grey streak. "A bit like Cruella Deville but it's nice."

"Fred." She said, sighing. " I didn't ask how it looked, I wanted to know if you though it brought unwanted attention or not."

"Of course it will." Fred answered. "Its kind of sexy."

A look of shock flitted across her face and I felt my own expression mirror hers.  
Had I just called Hermione Granger, sexy?

She had always been the cute bushy haired bookworm who fought evil. But now, she was no longer cute or bushy haired. She was a crimefighting babe and I, being the blunt twin was stupid enough to call her sexy aloud.

"Did you just say-" She started to blush furiously

"C'mon Hermione, we're married, I think that I should be allowed to call you sexy." I joked, and turned her around to look back in the mirror. I kept my hands on my shoulders and smiled at her in the mirror. It was only an excuse to get closer to her, but you can't blame me. "Look at how cute we look." I cooed, pulling on her grey streak a bit. "It adds character."

"It's going." She said, her face still a bit red. I wondered slightly if she wanted to let me ravage her, but thought the better of asking. Besides, she was my kid brothers best friend. We can't ravage kid brother's best Friends.

Theyre just unravagable.

But try as I might, even when I turned away to pull on the shirt that was on the hook of the door, I couldn't get the image of her in a black tank and a blue bra out of my head.

"Please let it stay!" I begged, as I put on the shirt. "Please."

"I'll think about it." She said, stuffing her wand into her pocket before walking out. "Excuse me while I grab another shirt."

"Please don't." I replied, and wolfwhistled. "Meet you at the burrow then?"

"Right-o" She said sarcastically, and I couldn't help but smile as I apparated.

"Fred!" Was the first thing I heard when I landed in the kitchen of the burrow.

"George!" I cried, with my arms wide open. "Where are you gorgeous?"

"I'm right here you drop dead beauty you." He said, returning my hug before pulling away and motioning to a girl on his right, she looked very attractive and couldn't tear her eyes away from George and I. "This is Elle." He pulled her forward, and I shook her hand.

"You wouldn't have a twin sister would you?" I asked, jokingly

"No, but seeing the two of you, I'm kind of scared of the prospect."

"Cheeky." I said, before spotting Bill and Charlie. "I'll be over there with Bill." I said before smiling at Elle and George and walking off, "Pleased to meet you." I called to the blonde, before sitting down beside Bill.

"Ahh, two on one isn't very fair." CHarlie said, smirking.

"Two on one at what?" Bill asked, absentmindedly, watching Fleur from a ways away.

"Two of your lot on one bachelor." Charlie laughed, finding himself quite amused.

"Funny." I said dryly, "Last time I checked those dragons had you pretty whipped."

"Okay okay." CHarlie put his hands up in surrunder. "So how's our favorite little witch doing."

"Great." I answered, playing with fabric of the couch I was sitting on. "Just great."

"Hows the--" Bill asked, pulling his eyes away from Fleur to wiggle his eyebrows.

"The what?"

"Oh come on." Charlie said. "You mean you havent-"

"Woah." Bill added "Must still be too soon."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, too confused to joke.

"As soon as the blood circulates across your body a few times, you'll want nothing more than to ravage Hermione, and her the same." Bill explained.

"Thanks for the warning." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. Charlie punched my shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Perving on Hermione."

"YOu said I wouldn't be able to help it." I protested, as a loud pop told us Hermione had just apparated in.

"Doesn't make it any less worse."Bill answered for CHarlie, as they watched Hermione walk into the living room and make her way over to us. "She does look great today."

"Hey" I almost shouted, surprising myself.

"Ah, the jealousy is in effect as well." Charlie said, snorting. "Careful though, it always affects the male faster and stronger than the female. It'll be a long time till the divorce."

"If they even make it that far." Bill snickered, and exchanged high five with Charlie.

"Right, real immature." I said, before looking at Hermione, she opted for the tshirt she picked up earlier today and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. I got up from my seat before scowling at the two of them and walking over to Hermione. "Shall we?" I asked her, taking her arm.

"Shall we what?"

"I'd like to rent a few things from the library." I said, grimacing at my words.

A/N- Thought it was a bit unrealistic for Hermione to be going about without a care. Reviews please! I love the 'story favorites' I'm getting but I love reviewers more!


End file.
